Abusive
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Ludwig is in a abusive relationship with Ivan, but he won't leave him because he loves him. Until one day when he finds out that he will be eating for two for the next 9 months. Will Ivan change, or will he just become worse. Involves, abuse, rape... Russia/Germany RusGer
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig sighed as he cleaned up the kitchen as they finished dinner. Looking at his lover who sat on the couch. He wasn't sure why he hadn't left him yet. His lovers had always been hateful. And not always nice to the German.

Usually Ludwig was just used for a good fuck. And to keep the house in order. But he had been feeling sick for a few months. So he went to the doctor and found out he was pregnant. Now he had to tell the other. But he wasn't sure how he act.

Would he leave him? Would he force him to get rid of it? Or even worse would he get beat because of it? But once he finished he walked to the living room and sat beside him. "We need to talk?" He started

Ivan loved the German; it's just that he never knew how to show his love. Also Ludwig do these small things he knew that would set Ivan off, making him get some flash backs from when he was younger and was hurt by his dad, and the only way to forget about those flashbacks was to take his anger out of the German.

He was immediately sorry after but he never told Ludwig, what was the point? He knew that he would just hurt the man again, plus he never knew why Ludwig even stayed with him; if he left then at least he would be rid of him. Ivan hated feeling like this, he hated remembering his dad, he hated hurting Ludwig, and he hated everything.

He normally never showed any emotion when he was with Ludwig, he would be distant and cold. Or just hurt him, or just fuck him if he felt like it, he never cared if he hurt him when he was doing it, he didn't even acknowledge what he was doing until after.

Ivan had ignored Ludwig through dinner, deciding to not talk about what had happened last night. Ivan was about to get up until Ludwig sat back down after the dinner, like he wanted to talk. What was he going to say? Did he finally have enough guts to leave him? Did he cheat on him? Did he want to talk about what happened?

"What about?" he said coldly and roughly as he got some vodka out of his pocket, then taking a sip?

Ludwig watched the other drink. He didn't want to talk about the night before. He really loved the man so he would do anything for him. He didn't care how many times Ivan beat him or anything, Ludwig still loved him so much, he sighed as he herd the other.

"I haven't been feeling good for the past few months," thinking it be good to start like that. "I went to the doctor today" looking at him. "They ran some test and well I'm four weeks pregnant. I'm guessing we were not that carful or something." Waiting to see the others reaction.

Ivan started to choke when he heard the other speak, what? He was pregnant? How was that even possible? No, this wasn't happening. He never wanted children, because he knew he would be a horrible dad, the child would grow up seriously fucked up.

Ivan got out of his seat, and pulled the man by his neck against the wall. He was about to punch him, but then he remembered he can't, the man was pregnant now, and there was a risk of the baby drying, how much he didn't want to be a dad, he didn't want to hurt the baby either.

He punched the wall causing a crack, "how is this even possible?" he asked as he looked into the others blue eyes.

Ludwig yelped when pushed to the wall. And he studded " W-well. I was. Was born with male and female sex organs. They didn't know until I got the test. B-but I have a cervix. So that's how," looking at him. Then at the wall he punched.

"Get out of my sight!" Ivan said coldly as he heard the other finish speaking. He knew that if the German stayed here any longer he would get hurt, and Ivan wouldn't be able to control his anger. He needed to break something, punch something but just do something.

Ludwig looked at him. "We need to talk it threw. This is important Ivan!" He seen the others eyes. Full of hate. "We will be ok. Right?"

"Look leave, or I swear you are going to get hurt" Ivan said as he walked away from the other, and punched the other wall as his knuckles started to bleed. "I don't want to talk about this now, okay"

Ludwig nodded. "I'll have my cell with me." Ludwig said after seeing him. He really wanted to help him. But he did like asked he grabbed his keys and left.

Ivan was glad to see Ludwig gone; he went around the room and broke all the furniture to pieces. After a couple of hours he finally calmed down as he remembered how his dad used to be. When he was a child, his dad used to hurt him in the worst way possible, and yet he never did anything to stop him. What if he did this to his own child? What if he turned out just like his dad? Ivan couldn't let that happen!

Ivan collapsed to the floor, looking down at his bloody hands. He had tried so hard to forget about his past, but nothing worked. His dad had fucked him up big time; Ivan hated how he knew if the child was born he would be an danger to it. But there was no way he could stop that from happening. Maybe he should tell Ludwig to get rid of it, the child would die before experiencing a horrible life, and Ludwig wouldn't have to go through watching me hurt our child.

Ivan got his phone and called Ludwig...

Ludwig hoped Ivan was ok. He heard his phone and answered it right away. "Ivan. Honey. You ok?" He does anything for him. What ever he said he does always.

Ivan heard Ludwig's caring voice on the phone, "come home we need to talk" Ivan said as he stood up with the phone still by his ear, and went to wash his hands.

Ludwig hung up and got home as fast as he could. He knew the other liked to drink and was almost out of vodka so he picked up some more. He walked in and locked the door behind him. "Ivan I'm home."

Ivan waited for the other to return, he polished of the bottle of vodka he was drinking earlier. He then started to get another one and drink some more, then he heard the door open and Ludwig's voice. He walked towards him until he as only centre meters away from his face.

He looked down at him, and then he noticed that Ludwig had been crying. "Why did you cry?" he asked without emotion.

Ludwig knew he been drinking so he walked past him to put the other bottles down. "Cause I'm pregnant. I didn't think it would happen it's me being gay and all. But it did, and now I'm fat and hormonal and my feet are swelled and I wants to cry so I did" Ludwig says.

"Then get rid of it" Ivan said. He wanted the baby, he wanted Ludwig to have the baby, and it would be nice to have something that was made by the two of them. But he knew that it was impossible, because of his past.

"I don't want to," looking at him. "Look I know you're scared but you'll be a great father." Trying to take his hand.

Ivan moved his hand away from Ludwig's, "don't say that" he hissed. "How do you know I could be a great dad, I could fuck up that innocent child's life!"

"No. I know you'll be hood. You don't want to be like your dad so you're going to try hard," trying to be comforting. "But whatever you want. I'll do."

"Look I told you about my dad when I was in a bad, vulnerable place, but it doesn't give you the right to keep mentioning it. How do you know I won't rape our child like my dad raped me?" Ivan asked bluntly.

"Cause you better than him." Hugging him. "You won't do that. I know your dad did but you better than him."

Ivan didn't return the hug, he just went quiet. "I will hurt you and him, you have to leave, I don't want to hurt you" Ivan said.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care if you hurt me. Or them…"

"Them? More than one" Ivan asked suddenly.

He blushed. "Triplets to be exact."

Ivan decided to try and by a good dad, he wasn't going to be anything like his dad. He would just do exactly the opposite of what his dad did to him. Ivan placed his hand on Ludwig's belly,

Ludwig watched him. "We don't have to have them if you don't want."

"I can't make you kill three of our children that we made together. What kind of partner would that make me?" Ivan said as he carried Ludwig to his bed.

Ludwig smiled he never seen this side of Ivan. "We could always put them up for adoption." He said even though he really wanted them.

"No, look I want them. I really do, but I can't promise to be the best boyfriend or the best dad, and I will make mistakes, so you have to be able to forgive me" Ivan said as he climbed on top of Ludwig.

He nodded. "Ja… I'll always forgive you…"


	2. Chapter 2

" _I forgive you"_

"But why? I always hurt you..." Ivan asked as he looked at Ludwig's face, there was a bruise on his face from last night; Ivan stroked it before also stroking at his sore chaffed wrist, from when he was tired up and forced.

"And when I rape you, don't you care about your safety?" Ivan asked as he looked away. There were very few times when Ivan was like this, but when he was he always felt regret. But then he did the same things over again.

"It's ok. I forgive you." He looked at him. "I don't care. I love you."

"But how can you love me or even forgive me, I'm a monster" Ivan said as he hid his face in his hands. "I'm just like my dad" he said as he walked away.

"Ivan no…" Ludwig went after him. "You're not. It's ok. I don't mind, I love you for you."

Ivan turned around and pressed his body close to the others, and then looked down into Ludwig's eyes. "You don't love me for me, how could you? There is nothing to love about me! What do you love? Do you love the way I rape you? Or the way I beat you up? Or the way I can never say I love you back?" Ivan said as he thought about leaving this house and everything to Ludwig, and his kids. They would be better off without him.

"I love everything about you. I don't care what you do to me. I can't stop loving you." He watched the other and pressed his forehead in to Ivan's body.

Ivan calmed down when he saw Ludwig press his forehead on his chest; he wrapped his arms and pulled him closer together. "I care for you too babe..." he said as he kissed the others head. "Let's go shopping tomorrow, we need to get all the baby shit for our children..." he said as he looked down Ludwig's belly.

Ludwig nodded. "We have eight months to do that…" he said while looking at his stomach, " I'm going to get fat.|

"Luddy, you're not going to get fat. You're going to have our children growing in you. And I think that is amazing and incredibly brave of you to go through that to bring life into this world, and it won't change how sexy you are" Ivan said as he smirked.

Ludwig blushed . He wasn't use to this Ivan. But he liked it. "I'm going to get fat and bitchy and horny and my feet are going to swell. And I'll be eating all the time."

"I will serve you all the time, tell me anything you want and I will leave to the shops and get it straight away. Well you are going to get bitchy, I would like to see that and I will help with the horny bit gladly... and I will carry you everywhere just so your sweet little feet don't swell" Ivan said as he picked up Ludwig for an example.

Ludwig laughed. "No all that's my job. You go work you come home and I wait on you. I tend to you. Not the other ash around."

"Yeah but your pregnant, I can't let you tend to me when you are like this..." Ivan said as he started tickling the German.

He laughed. "But I have to…"

"You can try? see if I let you" Ivan said as he continued giggling his lover, before he tripped and fell over and when he looked up he saw that Ludwig had fallen on him.

Ivan didn't trip Ludwig pushed him away and fallen to. He looked scared and he scrambled up. "I d-didn't mean it." He remember the last time he pushed the other he got punched around.

Ivan looked coldly at Ludwig as he got up and brushed himself of. He then grabbed Ludwig by his hair as he pulled him closer, "What the fuck was that, here I was being so fucking nice to you and then you push me back and trip me over?" Ivan said as it reminded him of the days when he dad would push him back and hurt him.

"I didn't mean it," he said while holding the wrist that held his hair. "I-I j-just didn't want to be tickled... I didn't mean to push that hard," and then he dropped his arms and covered his stomach in case of any punches. "I'm sorry."

Ivan was about to punch the man but then he saw the way the other used his hand to cover his stomach. He then remembered the triplets... shit. He let go of the others hair before running out of the house with his coat. He needed to cool off.

Ludwig fell to the floor. "No Ivan." He called out but he was gone. He didn't want to lose him but didn't know where he went he called and called but nothing. The thought of losing him hurt more than getting beat up. He went in their room and curled up in their bed crying.

Ivan walked into the club feeling like this would be a good way to relax. He went to the bar and got himself a drink as he watched everyone dance. The drink was cold and cool against his lips, he placed the glass down.

He looked around the dance floor when he saw some white haired German dancing with a yellow bird in his hair. Ivan walked over to him and started grinding against him. The German didn't mind, obviously too drunk.

Ivan continued to grope the others ass and move against his body, until he whispered something into the Germans ears, "Want to get out of here? Somewhere more fun like my house?" Ivan asked as he felt dizzy, he didn't care that he was drunk. He needed someone to fuck, hardcore.

Ivan got the others hand and drove to the Russians house. He opened the door and once inside he pushed the other onto the sofa before continuing to jump on him and kiss him.

Gilbert followed the man and kissed him back right away grinding his hips in to the other. And tangling his fingers in the Russia's hair.

Ludwig heard him come home. And he walked out to see this. Ivan had never cheated on him. Well not that he knew. And seeing this just broke his heart and it didn't help with all the hormones running threw him.

He walked to the couch grabbed Ivan by the back of his head. Pulled his face up and punched him hard in the nose. Hearing it break. "You bastard" he said as tears ran down his cheeks and he ran out of the apartment. Took the car and drove.

Ivan enjoyed the moans coming from the others mouth, and then he felt the others hands in his hair. Felt nice. But then suddenly he felt his hair being pulled and his body moved back with it until he was facing his boyfriend, Ludwig.

He had forgotten about him when he was at the club, he then felt pain erupt in his nose as he saw the crimson drops on his arm. He then heard the insult, before he saw the tears. Shit, Ludwig had never done that before.

Had he pushed him too far this time, was he going to leave him? He then froze when he saw Ludwig run out and drive away. He got cleaned up before returning to the German, whose name he didn't know.

Gilbert had fixed his clothing and was headed out the door, "seems like you have some stuff to figure out. Call me and we'll do this again." He said as he started to leave and drive off as well leaving Ivan alone.

Ivan was left alone all over again, he felt worse than when he left the house at the start. Ivan went up into his room as he looked down at himself. He felt like shit, he didn't even want to be alive, he hated everything and he knew the world would be better off without him, and so would Ludwig and his kids. He might as well as do the whole world a favor, and kill himself. Ivan went to the bathroom as he looked at the gun he normally kept there. He held it, and then placed it next to his head...

Then Ivan's phone rang. It was from the hospital. When he answered they said that his lover had been in a car crash and was in critical condition. Saying he should get down here now.

Ludwig had been crying and was driving. Since he was upset he wasn't focused and ended up hitting a tractor trailer. He was out at the scene and was barely breathing now.

The cops had found a picture of Ivan and Ludwig in Ludwig's Wallet and called the number on his phone. Asking questions like. "Any medical concerns or medication he can't have." Telling Ivan all the important details like the hospital address and he should come right away.

Ivan felt sick to the stomach, this was his entire fault. He dropped the gun as he ran out of the house and ran to the hospital. He walked to the receptionist, grabbed the woman by her shirt and shouted at her until he told her what room Ludwig was in. He then let her go, and ran to the room. He walked in to see his poor Ludwig bandaged up and hurt.

The machines beep softly and slow. He had a cast on his leg. And a sling holding his arm up. His body covered in stitches and bandages. They had him covered up. Since he lost so much blood he went cold. They tried getting heat back in to him. A doctor and nurse were in the room. "No visitors only family and loved ones."

Ivan had tried to walk towards Ludwig, but a nurse had stopped him talking about some shit about only family and loved ones, "I am his fucking loved one you bitch now move out of my way" he said as he walked towards Ludwig, he sat down and held his hand. "I am so sorry" he said softly...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ivan had tried to walk towards Ludwig, but a nurse had stopped him talking about some shit about only family and loved ones, "I am his fucking loved one you bitch now move out of my way" he said as he walked towards Ludwig, he sat down and held his hand. "I am so sorry" he said softly..._

The doctored watched him. "Are you his boyfriend? " he asked and waved the cops in. " We looked at his file. Broken ribs. Claimed to have fallen down stairs. Burns. All before the car crash. We need to ask you some questions. " The cops told him. " Do you beat him? And if so we have no choice but to arrest you until he wakes up. See if he wants to press charges. "

They watched him. The doctor looked at him. "Before you deal with him, I need to know about him. Any medical concerns. Or anything we should know. His oestrogen levels where through the roof for a man. Dose he take anything?"

Ivan laughed at the cops, like Ludwig would ever press charges against him. "Idiots, if you looked at his medical notes you would know that he is fucking pregnant with triplets you losers" he said as he gave a sad look to Ludwig's sleeping body, he wondered if his children were okay.

He looked threw the file. "There's nothing here about that…" and then they started rushing around. Pushing Ivan back a bit. Checking for heart beats and movement. Then rushed Ludwig out of the room. And down the hall. The doctor screaming to get an operating room ready.

Ivan didn't like being pushed around, but he took it because he knew they just wanted to help Ludwig. He then followed the doctors as they went to the operating room. But then they locked him out.

They worked a bit. Woken Ludwig up and told him stuff then knocked him back out. After everything was done they brought Ludwig back to the room. But he was awake and just starting off in space tears on his face.

Ivan was waiting in the room; it had been a couple of hours since he last saw the German. But when he was brought back in he felt guilty when he saw the tears in the other's eyes. He walked towards Ludwig as he looked down at him, trying to wipe the tears away. "Babe, I'm so sorry."

The doctored looked at Ludwig. "Remember to listen to what I said. You can try again in a few months.," and then they walked off.

Ludwig looked at him. " You're sorry? I have been nothing but good to you and you bring a slut in to my home! And try to fuck it on my couch! And all you have to say is sorry!" Then he snapped back and realised he been yelling. "I'm sorry." He said and let Ivan wipe his tears.

Ivan ignored the others words before confirming what he already knew, "they died didn't they?" he asked as he sat down beside the German.

"Two died. The other I chose to get rid of. It would have been retarded. Extremely and would die before the age of seven." He explained and sobbed a bit. " I knew it wasn't going to work."

Ivan felt a hole in his heart; he never knew how much he actually fell in love with the idea of these kids until they were gone. Ivan wrapped his arms around the sobbing German. "Babe it wasn't your fault..." he said in a soothing voice as he tried to comfort Ludwig.

He didn't want to be touched. "Don't touch me." He whispered. "It's not my fault it's not yours it's no ones." Wiping his eyes, with his good arm. "You have work so I'm hoping to go live with my patents until I'm on my feet. Then I'll come home. If I still have a home." looking at Ivan.

Ivan backed away from Ludwig; he knew it was his fault this happened. "You don't have to go to your parents' house, you can come home... please don't leave me…"

"I can't take care of myself. My legs broke Ivan. My shoulders out of joint." Then he heard Ivan's words about don't leave me. "Have I left you yet? No. So shut up."

"Do you know what? Fuck you. You go and live with your parents and don't come back because I don't want you back," Ivan said, he felt annoyed at the German but he couldn't figure out why.

Ludwig looked at him. "I just lost three kids and you're cursing at me." He felt hurt not just his body but everything. He covered his face and cried. Sobbing. "I knew you never loved me."

Ivan knew that what he did was stupid, so he returned to the room and started to speak again. "I'm sorry babe, look I don't know how you are feeling but you must be hurting, I just want you to know that I will take care of you if you let me, and of course I love you."

Ivan barley ever said those words. "You do." He sniffed and looked up. "But you just told me you don't want to see me ever again. And to fuck off." Ludwig said sobbing a bit. "I lost my baby's." He cried. He just couldn't get his head together right now.

"Babe I was feeling a bit weird, look of course I want to see you again and I don't want you to fuck off. And I know babe, and if you want we can start trying again, and get them back?"

"You didn't want them in the first place." He cried. "I can't try for another month. And I'm not supposed to have sex for two weeks."

"Look I never wanted children because they scared me, but then I started to fall in love with the idea of having children run around the house, and now I miss the opportunity. We don't have to start straight away; we can wait a few months until your ready."

He nodded "ok."

Ivan was about to reply when he suddenly saw the cops walking in again. They looked at the two and started to pull hand cuffs out. "You beat him. Didn't you?"

"Fuck you leave me alone" Ivan said as he pushed the cops away. They pinned him down and cuffed him. "You're under arrest for beating your lover and touching an officer."

Ivan thought about beating up the officer but thought against it, he let himself be handcuffed. Ludwig was in tears. "No don't take him." Last thing he needed was losing someone else tonight.

The police officer stopped and looked oddly at Ludwig, "I know this is hard, but you are a victim of domestic abuse and even possible rape, you may think you love this piece of shit but you don't, just press charges against him and we can put this Russian filth away in jail" he said.

Ludwig glared at him and sat up in bed. He was still bitchy and not in the mood. "I just almost died. I lost three kids and now you taking him away. No I won't press charges and if you call him shit again you'll have to take me to jail to cause I'll shove my foot so deep in your ass I'll be able to kick your teeth out. Got it!"

The police officer backed away, Ludwig was acting like his wife at home and he knew that the threat was serious. "Okay, but just remember what I told you and I am sorry for you loss" he said as he uncuffed Ivan and walked away.

Ivan smiled when he saw the passion and fire in Ludwig's eyes, "thanks babe" he said as he sat down next to him. Ludwig glared as the officer left. "Ja no problem."

"Lets go home?" he asked. Ludwig looked at him. "I just hit a car lost three kids and I can't fucking walk. Not even six hours ago. I can't go home yet." He said laying down. "They'll discharge me tomorrow evening if I'm stable."

"Okay, I'll be waiting by your side" Ivan said as he was a bit taken back by Ludwig's anger.

He was just hormonal. He knew everything go back to normal once he got home. Getting punched around raped. He couldn't say he didn't like it. Every time Ivan was beating him or raping him at least Ivan was noticing him. "So the whore you brought home was it the first time or has it happened before?"

"Why do you care, he was just someone to fuck, it never meant anything" Ivan said as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair, trying to avoid the question.

"It must of been more than that if you were interested enough to bring him to our home and fuck him on our couch. " He said calmly. He didn't want to yell anymore. He just wanted answers.

"So he was just some drunk dude I found at a club... I wanted to fuck someone... hard. I couldn't fuck you because I didn't want to hurt our children, so I found someone who could take it" Ivan said feeling uncomfortable when he heard how calm Ludwig was acting.

"But that's even worse than not fucking me. You wanted to cheat on me. Sleep with someone else." He was hurt. It hurt knowing Ivan could be with another so easy. Then a doctor came in. "We need the room. I'll get your pain pills and you can go home now. "

"It doesn't class as cheating, I didn't love him" Ivan said, he was going to say more when he saw the doctor come in and say something about painkillers. Then the doctor disappeared again.

"Cheating means flirting kissing or touching someone other than your partner. So yes you where cheating." He said and the doctor gave the pills and left again. Ludwig struggled to sit up. But when he did he put his clothing back on since he was in a Hospital dress.

He then got up with a groan. And one last time he rubbed his stomach. " Whatever. If you don't love me just say so I can prepare myself for the next whore you bring home." He knew that would deserve a beating but he didn't care. He started limping out.

Ivan groaned as he followed the man out, he didn't understand. His dad would cheat all the time on his mom and she never cared, and he grew up thinking cheating wasn't a big deal. Now he felt confused by his Germans behaviour, He then picked up the German when he saw him limping.

Ludwig held on. And didn't say another word. He just wanted to get home. "Oh and your cheating ass is sleeping on the couch."

Ivan shrugged; he didn't intend to spend the night sleeping. He still had the white haired man's number in his phone...

Ludwig held on to him and then when they reached home he went to the room. Ivan walked out of their shared room as he dialled the white haired man, and noticed that when the dude placed his number in Ivan's phone he had added his name, it was Gilbert.

Gilbert answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey feeling up to some fun?" He asked as he left the house, this time he won't let Ludwig find out. If he was going to act so weird about it.

"Sure. Come to my place." He texted the address. "l'll be waiting."

"See you in a bit" he said and then looked at the text, before driving to the others house as he knocked on the door.

Gilbert was already naked and just had a towel around him since he showered. He opened the door. And smiled a bit. "Did you deal with the other?"

Ivan saw the nearly naked man open the door, and before he could say another word about the 'other' he shoved him forward against the nearest wall and kissed him hard.

Gilbert shut the door and kissed him back. Wrapping arms around him.

Ivan grabbed the others hair and pulled his head to the side so he could bite down hard on the others neck.

He moaned and dug his nails in to Ivan's back.

Ivan moaned slightly as he felt the nails in his back. He then removed his mouth that had a few crimson drops on it and then placed his hand on the others head as he lowered him down, "you know what to do" he spoke.

Gilbert knew what the other wanted so he got down. And pulled the others pants off. Grabbing his cook by the base and put his lips around it. Shoving the whole thing in deep right away and gaged a bit then pulled back and sucked hard and bobbed his head.

Ivan groaned as he felt the other take his cock and suck hard, he was a pro at it. Ludwig refused to suck him off, something about his past or something else. But he enjoyed it so much, Ivan used his hand to grab the others hair as he pulled the head more forward and faster.

Gilbert moved fasted and sucked hard. Taking all of it in his mouth. Ivan felt himself getting close to cumming, and with one last moan he felt himself cumming into the others mouth. Gilbert felt it in his mouth and got up. Going to the kitchen and spit it out. No way he was swallowing, " why didn't you warn me?"

"Why should I warn you, I know you're into this being hard-core, so let's just get on with this" Ivan said as he picked up the German and dropped him on the bed, making sure his stomach was on the bed and his ass was facing Ivan.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine" he lifted his hips.

Ivan decided to not waste any time with the mediocre stuff, and he just wanted to get down to the main stuff. Ivan removed his pants and started to position himself behind the German.

"Woe woe. You're not going in yet. You'll tear me!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Ivan said with a smirk before removing himself and placing his cock next to Gilbert's mouth. "Suck then, your saliva can be the lubricant, seems like I forget mine at home."

Gilbert nodded and sucked again. Ivan grabbed Gilberts white hair as he was being sucked. After a while Ivan started to get impatient, and then pushed the German back onto the bed, before slamming into him.

Gilbert screamed in pleasure.

Ivan went faster and deeper with his thrusts, until he came inside the German. Then as soon as he was done, he had no further use for Gilbert. So he just left him and went back home, wondering if Ludwig was awake.

Gilbert laid in bed. Sighing as the other left. Ludwig was up. Trying to lean on the broken furniture. Ivan walked into the house and saw Ludwig. Ludwig ignored him. Knowing that the other had went o truck someone.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed since the car crash. Ivan still slept around and Ludwig got better. Ivan never touched him or anything since the car. But Ludwig knew. He knew the other didn't love him. That was just the thing with Ivan. Ludwig had gotten a night job. But didn't dare tell Ivan. Ivan didn't like others looking or touching Ludwig. Even if Ivan didn't care about him. But Ludwig got a job as a stripper. And was the best there.

He made sure it was a club that Ivan never went to. And now as he swirled his hips on a French man. Giving the man a lap dance. Slapping his hand. " No touching." He was happy though. Making money for himself.

Ivan always said Ludwig had to stay home and care to the house, and never work. Just be his punching bag and rape toy. But as Ludwig and Ivan drifted apart Ludwig didn't know what would happen with them.

Ivan felt himself trying to distant himself from Ludwig, he felt responsible for everything that happened with the car crash. It has been a few months and Ivan hadn't laid a single hand on Ludwig, he still loved him but Ivan couldn't stand the idea of hurting him like this. So Ivan did what he had to somewhere else to somebody else, fucking or just getting in a fight would solve his anger, and normally Ivan would leave the other person in a way that they would need to go to the hospital.

Ivan decided to go to a new stripper bar; apparently it had a new stripper that had only been working there for a few months. Ivan didn't want to go, he only went to strippers when his friends forced him to, but he felt something odd about this place as he walked in.

Ivan walked in to the place and sat down waiting for a stripper, and then he was surprised to see Ludwig giving a lap dance to Francis a person he knew, Ivan was so angry, he started to clench his fists as he walked over to the both of them.

Ludwig was laughing as he grinded his hips. "Fourth time this week mister. You might as well just take me home." Ludwig said with laugh. And got up. And sat on Francis lap and rolled his hips. Feeling the others bulge. Ludwig played with the crop shirt he was wearing.. As the tiny skirt rod up. He was having a blast. Till he saw Ivan.

Ivan grabbed the French man by his throat as he picked him up and punched him, ignoring the shouts of people around him. He didn't like how Ludwig was acting around this guy, and when did his boyfriend become a fucking stripper? How many other people looked at Ludwig like this man, how many other people touched Ludwig with their filthy hands? Did anything more happen then just a lap dance?

Ivan continued to beat the French man until his hands were covered in blood, and then he dropped the man unconscious body as he walked over to Ludwig. "You're coming home with me right now!" Ivan hissed.

Ludwig had fucked other people on the side for more money but watching him it scared him. He kept screaming at Ivan. He then called someone over. The body guard stood in front of Ludwig. "No. The strippers stay here." Ludwig ignored Ivan completely and went to the stage.

Ivan punched the body guard as he picked up Ludwig, "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back home" Ivan snarled

"No touching." He started screaming. Since that was the rule. No one was aloud to touch the strippers. And working here he didn't fuck others, he took them back to his place. He was fucked but not been raped. It was nice. Usually when Ivan raped him he just lay there. But now he didn't want his life fucked up like before. A few others came and punched the Ivan back.

Taking Ludwig and putting him down safely. Then threw Ivan out. "Your banded from here. " Ludwig had a few more hours of work. Then he would either go home. Or to the apartment he bought. Again the other didn't know.

Ivan grew even more angry as he got kicked out of the Strip bar, he started punching the wall outside until his knuckles were swollen and bleeding and then he rested his forehead on the wall. Why was Ludwig acting like this? Ivan sighed as he got some Vodka out of his pocket, he took a sip as he waited, he intended to wait until Ludwig was done with his 'job' and left so then Ivan could see him.

After Ludwig shift witch was late he walked out. Fully clothed this time. And headed for his car.

Ivan was drunk when he saw Ludwig walk out of the building and into his car, but before Ludwig could enter the car Ivan grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the car.

He gasped and started yelling. "Tommy!" It was the name of the guard. "Drunk guy again…"

Ivan heard the guard coming, so Ivan threw Ludwig into the car and then sat himself in the driver seat before he started to drive away.

Ludwig panted and pulled out pepper spray. "Let me out." Seeing it was Ivan. "What do you want? " thinking now he notices me. To late.

"What the hell are you doing at that strip club?" Ivan asked as he drove towards their house. "What the hell are you doing fucking other people?" He said while glaring at Ivan. "Your going the wrong way…"

"Well would you rather I hurt you like I hurt the other guys, the only reason I fuck the other people is because I don't want to hurt you for fucks sake" Ivan said as he ran his hand through his hair. "And I am going the right way, what do you mean wrong?"

"It didn't stop you before. At least then I knew you noticed me. Or accurately seen me," and then he pointed left. " My house is that way. I have to go home to look after something."

"Yeah and what happened before, you lost your babies because of me and how I acted. What was the point of hurting you again, and whenever I tried to get close to you... you pushed me away" Ivan said as he turned away from Ludwig, he didn't want to see how much he was effected by this. "What do you mean you have to look after something? like a pet?" Ivan asked as he turned the car left.

Ludwig had tears in his eyes. "I never pushed you away you were gone fucking a slut all the time. I got tired of crying myself to sleep and being alone. So I changed my life." And then he nodded. "Yes a pet…"

Ivan stopped the car in the middle of the road, and then he turned to face Ludwig. "You want my attention, well here it is" Ivan said as he pushed Ludwig back on the car seat and then climbed on top of him as he pressed his lips against the Germans.

Ludwig hit at him "Stop. We are in the middle of the road." Hitting his shoulders. "You didn't want me before. So you don't get me now. Fuck off." Hitting and pushing. "Just bring me to my apartment. I need to get home."

Ivan thought about what Ludwig said, it would be easier to do this in his apartment. "Okay sure, I will take you to your apartment, and I did want you before, and I don't want to fuck off! " Ivan said as he started driving to Ludwig's apartment and then carried Ludwig inside, took his keys opened the door and threw Ludwig back on his bed.

Ludwig fought. "Ivan no!" He jumped off the bed and to another room. Then came back. "You hurt me. He hurts you…" A dog sat next to Ludwig.

Ivan laughed as he saw the dog, "Are you serious?" Ivan said as he walked towards the dog, and watched as it tried to stay close to Ludwig, it looked pretty weak and its bite probably wouldn't hurt much.

Ludwig backs away a bit. Sure the dog was a stray before and was just getting better, " attack!" He called out and it just lay down.

Ivan laughed as the dog did nothing, and then he got some rope and tied Ludwig to the bed. "Looks like you are as helpless as you were before... this is going to be so much fun."

Since nothing been happening to him for months he wasn't use to it. So he screamed. "No. No you can't."

Ivan smirked as he saw this reaction; it's been a long time since Ludwig even spoke when Ivan was with him like this. "Come one babe, I'm noticing you, isn't that a good thing?" Ivan said as he stroked the others face and then he ripped off all Ludwig's clothes, and then he was filled with anger as he sees the love bites that were not made by him and also bruises.

Ludwig s reamed and kicked. "Let me go bastard. Let me go let me go." He screamed.

Ivan grew angry; Ivan got out his knife and pressed it against Ludwig's neck. "How many people have you slept with, I need names?" Ivan said harshly.

Ludwig felt scared. "No. no. It's business. It's none of your business. Fuck you."

"Wait so you fucked people for money... thats low" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig with disgust. "Was it here in this bed or in one of those rooms in that strip club you worked at?" Ivan asked pressing the knife deeper into the neck.

"The only one I fucked was one person. The others just bit and left marks. Nothing else. It's not low." He glared at him and moved from the knife. The one I slept with was in this bed. Because I thought you didn't want me anymore. Or anything. So I got a friend with benefits…"

"Seriously, if I didn't want you anymore then I would have fucking left you! Are you that dumb" Ivan said as he looked away. He felt disgusted that he was in this bed, where someone fucked Ludwig. Ivan got off the bed and started walking into the other room and got his phone out, and then he arranged for a couple of his friends to kill blow up the strip bar killing everyone on the inside, and then made sure that everyone who stepped into that place except Ludwig and himself should be dead by tomorrow. His contact agreed and then Ivan decided to go back into the room with Ludwig.

Ludwig had worked to the phone warning Francis right away. And looked at him. "You did fucking leave you fucked others so what's the difference of me fucking others?"

"Because you are mine!" Ivan hissed as he grabbed Ludwig by his hair.

"No!" He screamed.

Ivan was mad; all he could see was those other people with Ludwig. Ivan dragged Ludwig by his hair and dropped him in the car, with his arms and legs still tired up, and then he drove home and placed Ludwig on his own bed, where he tied Ludwig up all over again.

Ludwig screamed and seen Francis following behind. He just wanted help.

Ivan was unaware of a certain French man following him, so Ivan carried on like normal. Ivan first got his knife out and started carving into the Germans skin, so everyone would know who he belonged to.

"IVAN BRAGINSKI'S PROPERTY"

Ivan smiled at his work when it was done.

Ludwig screamed and twisted and cried and yelled. Panting. The blood poured out and he got weak and light headed.

Ivan saw how the cuts affected Ludwig so he started to bandage them up; he needed the German to have some strength for what he was going to do next. Ivan started to remove his belt.

Ludwig panted and was about to black out when Francis walked in.

"What the fuck is going on? Ludwig? Who is that?" Francis said as he saw the scene in front of him. Ivan put his belt back on as he walked back towards Francis. "Who are you?" Ivan said with a childish smile.

"F-Francis this is the other I told you about. This is my friend with benefits."

Ivan turned around and looked at Francis, it's the guy he bet up in the strip bar. Ivan walked to him and got his knife out that was already dripping with Ludwig's blood, and then he got his pipe out. "Hi Francis, I will give you a choice... You can die by this knife or by this Pipe because there is no chance in hell you are leaving this house alive" Ivan said as he smirked.

Ludwig cried. "I...Ivan stop it right now. Francis is a good man."

"Oh shut up" Ivan snarled, he couldn't be bothered to hear the German wine or cry. When Francis didn't reply, Ivan just decided to do it the quick way; he stabbed Francis in his stomach, and then watched as the other man collapsed.

Francis gasped and clutched his stomach. "Francis!" He screamed.

Ivan watched as the man die, then he turned around and smiled at Ludwig. "His death is on your hands."

Ludwig cried. "Fuck you bastard. You're the one who cased all this."

"Well you knew how I would get when I found out, but you did it anyway, it's like you wanted me to kill him" Ivan shouted back as he climbed back on the naked Ludwig.

"No you were not supposed to find out. You gave me up. Ever since I lost the kids. You didn't look at me touch me or anything." He screamed and spit in the man's face.

"Because I didn't want to fucking hurt you, you were too fragile for anything" Ivan said as he wiped the spit off his own face.

"Never stopped you before." He closed his legs. " You're not touching me!''

"That isn't your choice" Ivan said as he smirked, then he opened his mouth and bit Ludwig's neck, drawing blood.

He screamed and jolted. Ivan pulled away and stared at the crimson drops as he licked them and felt the lust fill his eyes as he forced his lips on Ludwig's, and holding him so he couldn't pull away.

Ludwig bit Ivan's lips not letting go no matter what. Wanting the other to hurt.

Ivan tried to pull away from Ludwig's teeth but Ludwig was not letting go so Ivan punched the German in his stomach until he let go. Ivan pulled away and shakes his head, "you need to be punished" Ivan said as he removed his belt and placed it in his hand as he tested how much pain it does on his hand.

He gasped. "No. No. No. Stop!" He knew what would be next. " I got no condoms so we can't fuck."

"Who cares it's not like you're going to get pregnant again... even you can't be that unlucky" Ivan said as he used the belt to hurt Ludwig. Ivan whipped his hand back with the belt and then brought it forward with force as he whacked it on Ludwig's bare chest.

With the cuts it hurt more he screamed. "No .no. no. Stop!"

Ivan took nearly everyone dry, so it was no different this time. Ivan slammed himself into Ludwig, all the way in before pulling out and thrusting in again harder and faster.

He screamed. "Condom ass hole." Then continued to howl in agony. Ivan ignored the others words as he continued to fuck the other man.

He kept trying to get the other to stop, but it wasn't working. After a while of fucking Ludwig raw, he finally pulled out and came on Ludwig's face.

The cum mixed with his tears and what didn't went in his mouth he didn't do anything. Just shook. Ivan started getting changed again into his clothes and then left to have a shower. Ludwig panted and was still tied. He cried and just laid there. His hands chaffed


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan woke the next morning, and found himself in the living room on the sofa. And then the events of last night came back to him, he felt such guilt. Ivan knew this was going to happen, he always felt horrible after he hurt Ludwig. Ivan went back upstairs and saw Ludwig asleep, he then started to untie him, change his clothes, clean him, bandage him and then place him back on a cleaner bed, Ivan was about to leave until he saw that Ludwig woke up.

Ludwig never slept last night. But when I am me in he shut his eyes and acted like it. Usually Ivan didn't care how he looked after. But he just sat there. Once Ivan started to leave he got up and to his feet. Not saying a word. He grabbed his coat and rubbed his wrist. Heading for the door

Ivan watched as Ludwig tried to leave, then he blocked the exit. "Where are you going?" Ivan asked knowing that it was probably to the stupid strip bar that was burned to the ashes by now.

"Home." He said. Trying to move him. "I need to go to my apartment." Ludwig worked at a few strip bars that Ivan never knew about and he would be late if he didn't go soon."I need to get some thing…"

"You think that I am that stupid that I will believe you like that, of course you're going to go to some place and probably fuck someone for money, you slut!" Ivan said feeling anger rise.

"I'm not a slut!" He screamed and shoved the other. Right out of the way. "I'm doing this cause of you."

"Well if you leave now, then don't come back" Ivan screamed as he moved out of the way.

Ludwig had tears in his eyes. "Fine!" He left. He knew Ivan didn't love him. And that just proved it.

Ivan heard the others words and it hurt, but he knew that Ludwig would leave him. Everyone eventually left him, why wouldn't they? He was a fucked up person, a monster, a freak, He didn't deserve any one to stay by his side. Ivan waited for Ludwig to leave before he broke down crying.

Ludwig left. Crying and went to his home. He changed to a tight leather shirt, and a shorts that said 'Insert dick here' on the ass. He left and went to a strip club.

Ivan tried to forget about the German through the use of Vodka, he got drunk most days and other days he just sat around doing nothing, ignoring the calls from his men, he couldn't be bothered with work now.

Ludwig spent his days being a stripper, and spent his nights with guys. Currently he was dancing around a pole. A Spanish man eyeing him up the whole time.

Ivan got a call and this time he chose to answer it, it was one of his men telling him that a new Mafia had arrived and was killing some of our people. Ivan sighed and told them he would be there soon.

Ludwig danced with the Spanish man. Not knowing he was invoked in the other mafia.

Ivan was sent the location that the head of the mafia was at, and of course the Spanish dick would be at a strip bar. Ivan walked in with his guns, ready to kill him, and that's where he saw Ludwig giving the mafia leader a lap dance.

Ludwig was grinding and even rubbed the other threw his jeans. Tilting his head as the other sucked his neck while groping his ass.

Ivan felt anger rise in himself, but he chose not to act on it. He just needed to Ignore Ludwig; he wasn't a part of Ivan's life any more. Ivan had a job to do, Ivan went towards Antonio, and then shot him right at the back of his head, killing him within seconds, and then he turned around to leave.

Ludwig screamed as blood splattered on him. "Ivan. What the fuck!"

"Ludwig it's none of your business" Ivan said coldly, then remembered he had to clean this up. "If anyone in this strip bar talks about this then I will find you and kill you" he said to everyone as he picked up Antonio and dragged his body outside.

Ludwig picked up the phone and started to call the cops.

Ivan was moving the body and was nearly to the door when he saw Ludwig pick up his phone; he knew Ludwig would want to call the cops. Ivan sighed and pointed the gun at Ludwig "Drop the phone Ludwig!"

Ludwig froze. "N...no. You're a murderer…" He kept the phone by his ear.

"And why do you care, we are nothing to each other. And I swear I won't kill you but I will make sure you are in agony" Ivan said as he pointed the gun at Ludwig's hands. He would shoot if he has to.

"You just killed the father to my child!" He screamed. The dropped the phone covering his mouth.

Ivan lowered the gun and stared at Ludwig in shock. Then started to click everything together, he must have fucked the Spanish man and got pregnant. Ivan felt like he was going to break, he had tried to make himself not love the German, but he couldn't stop himself. He may not love people like normal people do, but he loved in his own way. Ivan left the body and ran out of the strip bar, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Ludwig didn't love the Spanish man. But it happened. He cried and ran after Ivan. Ivan was shocked to see Ludwig behind him; he stood still as he waited for Ludwig to catch up with him.

Ludwig looked at him. "It started when he drugged me. I got knocked up. And so he wouldn't kill me I became his whore and he was my pimp. I'm sorry."

Ivan felt numb; he didn't know what to do. "It didn't look like you were not having any fun with him earlier, look its fine if you want to fuck other people, it's not like we are together any more" Ivan said feeling his heart break. He just wanted to go home and drink and forget about everything.

Ludwig cried a bit. "So that's it then. We are done?"

"What am I supposed to do about it, you're pregnant with someone else's child" Ivan said as he looked down at Ludwig's belly.

Ludwig nodded. "I...I don't want it to be like this. I wanted baby's with you."

"Yeah so that is why you left me that day, when I said leave and don' come back and you didn't even hesitate, you left without blinking an eye lash" Ivan said still hurt from that day.

Ludwig looked away.

"I need to go" Ivan said as he started walking away and then suddenly felt Ludwig's hand on his arm stopping him. Ivan didn't know what to do, he loved Ludwig, but it hurt knowing he was with child that wasn't his. How was this supposed to work? Was Ivan supposed to take care of the child as if it was his own, but whenever he looked at the child he would just be reminded of this moment and the pain he was feeling.

"I have an appointment to get rid of it…" he said softly. "Next week. I can't drive myself. Cause after I'll still be loopy."

Ivan closed his eyes and tried to think, he couldn't let Ludwig get rid of the child because then he would just resent the Russian, and would start to hate him. Maybe Ivan should try to fix this, it was mostly his fault. Ivan turned back around and walked back towards Ludwig, and then embraced him with his arms, and then Ivan pulled him close.

"I can't let you do that" Ivan said as he stroked Ludwig's hair. "I'm sorry about everything, I drove you to this, It's my fault you felt the need to fuck other people, I understand that, and I am sorry" Ivan said as he stroked the others back.

"Lets go back home" Ivan said gently as he pulled away and held Ludwig's face with his hands and then looked into his blue eyes, trying to see what the German was feeling.

Ludwig was confused. But teared up. "I forgive you," Ludwig said hugging him. Then when he pulled back he looked at the markings in his chest. "Let's go home?"

"Thank you" Ivan said as he smiled, and then started to walk home with Ludwig. Ludwig started to walk with him. "You really never had to write your name in my chest. It's all sore now…."

"I'm sorry, and I thought I patched it up right... it's just that I got so jealous when I found out that you fucked Francis. It hurt and I felt like I had to somehow make everyone know that your mine...I wish I never did it" Ivan said as he looked away in shame.

Ludwig nodded. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel loved. You never loved me. I needed something. I needed to feel noticed."

"So you felt that someone fucking you for money was a way to make yourself feel loved?" Ivan said with anger ay himself. Then he remembered what he had said and tried to calm down, he didn't need to have another argument with Ludwig.

He nodded. "I only fucked Francis, Antonio and two others on a regular basis " he looked down. "I just wanted to be noticed. You only ever noticed me when you here raping or beating me."

"I'm sorry about that, but you know that I have issues... and whenever I tried to have sex with you, you would push me away until I used force" Ivan said, knowing that was no excuse.

"Sometimes I just want to watch movies or cuddle. Relationships aren't all about sex."

"You never said anything before, how was I supposed to know you wanted that... I am not a mind reader."

"You never listen to me before. You were always drunk and the beating me." He started to yell. "You treated me like shit. And yet I stayed. I almost gave you children but you cheated on me and because I was so upset I killed them when I hit that cab."

Ivan felt guilt rise in him yet again. He listened as Ludwig ranted. Ivan nodded slowly but said nothing, what could he say. He knew if he spoke he would just get angry.

"Forget it." He gritted. He knew everything would go back to normal once home. He could see the angry.

"Do you know what... I don't want to argue like this with you... if you're going to act like this, then leave" Ivan said as he started walking away alone.

Ludwig nodded and walked to his apartment

Ivan was fed up with having Ludwig like this, but he still loved the German. Ivan went home and opened his draws and took out his gun, He looked at it and started to think about what he could do with this.

It wasn't like Ludwig would care.

Ludwig went home crying and looking at the cuts from the mirror. Then picked up a knife.

It wasn't like Ivan would care.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ivan was fed up with having Ludwig like this, but he still loved the German. Ivan went home and opened his draws and took out his gun, He looked at it and started to think about what he could do with this._

 _It wasn't like Ludwig would care._

 _Ludwig went home crying and looking at the cuts from the mirror. Then picked up a knife._

 _It wasn't like Ivan would care._

Ivan played with the gun and placed it at his head and shot... nothing happened. Ivan checked the gun and saw it was in perfect condition, so why didn't it work? Was it a sign that meant he shouldn't?

Ludwig held the knife to his neck. Crying.

Ivan decides to put the gun down and go apologize to Ludwig, tell him that he would never hurt him again. Ivan went to Ludwig's apartment and opened the door to see Ludwig with a knife to his neck; Ivan ran forward and took the knife away.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Ivan said as he held the knife in his hands.

Ludwig was still crying and had a tiny cut on his neck. "Ending the pain."

"Ludwig but why? Why would you do that?" Ivan asked as he saw the cut on Ludwig neck.

"Cause. It hurt. My heart hurts. My life sucks. I just want it to end."

Ivan ran towards Ludwig and hugged him, knowing that this was his fault, "I'm sorry for being a dick, and nearly causing you to nearly take your life... if you will take me back then I will promise not to rape you, beat you, I will always listen to you, and I will take care of this child as if it was my own... but please don't even think of doing something like this ever again" Ivan said as he held Ludwig tighter.

Ludwig hugged him. "I don't want you to be with me if you think it's just so I won't kill myself. To stop your guilt. No. I don't want that. I don't want you to think everything gets better in life no guilt. It doesn't. I couldn't protect three lives. How do you think I feel?"

"I don't want to be with you just to stop my guilt, I also love you and I would kill myself with you if you took your life, and it wasn't your fault our children died, you were in a car crash and no one could have stopped that" Ivan said as he stroked Ludwig's hair.

Ludwig nodded. "One last chance." He said.

"Thank you so much" Ivan said as he smiled, then he went to carry Ludwig out of the door.

Ludwig let him and hugged in.

Ivan felt happier and walked back home, and then laid Ludwig down on his bed beside him. Then he got some new bandages, water and cream. Because Ludwig had told him that the scars on his stomach were going sore, which could mean pain.

Ludwig didn't move much. Just got naked and laid there. Ivan took care of Ludwig's stomach, and then bandaged it up again. Before putting Ludwig's clothes back on.

Ludwig as shocked when he did. But got dressed again. Ivan decided he shouldn't rush things and just take things slow. He slid into the bed beside Ludwig and held him close, hoping the other wouldn't mind cuddling.

Ludwig smiled and cuddled in close. Ivan woke the next morning early, and decided to make breakfast. He made the Germans favorite and decided to serve it to him in bed. He carried the tray up the stairs and into the room, to see Ludwig rubbing his eyes and starting to wake up.

Ludwig was starting to wake up. But the smell of food sent him running tithe bathroom. Throwing up. Ivan watched as Ludwig's face color changed and he ran to the bathroom, Ivan knocked on the door after he heard noises that he knew meant that Ludwig was throwing up. "You okay babe?"

He groaned and sat next to the toilet. With his head on the wall. "Yes."

"Morning sickness?" Ivan asked as he threw the food he made away, he knew that being pregnant changed your tastes, so maybe the smell of the food was making him sick.

He nodded. "Yeah. Morning… Sickne..." He puked again. And groaned.

Ivan walked towards him and hugged him from behind, and then he comforted Ludwig as he continued to be sick. Then Ivan cleaned Ludwig up after.

Ludwig thanked him. "So what did you make for breakfast. I smelt something good."

"Oh I made your favorite but then I threw it away when I saw you being sick, because I thought the smell made you sick... I can make it again if you want" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded. "I found that sausages maid me sick. And I love that you wanted to cook my breakfast, it was nice. But maybe something else?"

Ivan nodded and chose to carry Ludwig down the stairs as he started to cook some breakfast again. Then he returned with two plates.

Ludwig smiled. Ivan waited until Ludwig finished eating and decided to start watching a movie. Ludwig got up to clean the kitchen. Ludwig got up to go clean the kitchen and house like always.

Ivan saw Ludwig leave to go to the Kitchen, Ivan followed and saw Ludwig washing the dishes. Ivan decided to hug Ludwig from behind and try and get him to watch the movie, "Babe come and watch this movie with me."

"No I got things to do." It was always the same cook clean get beat raped and repeat. He needed to keep the house clean.

"Okay I'll help you then" Ivan said trying his best to be a good partner. "Or should I do it all, and you go inside and rest, Da?" Ivan said with a smile.

"No. No. I don't need help. I got it. You just relax. Have a drink." Going to find his vodka. "Damn it you're out. I'll go get more…"

"But babe I want to do it" Ivan said as he ignored the others words and started to clean up.

"But Ivan it's not your job."

"Luddy... please let me help you... let me show you that I have changed."

"I know you changed. But I'll get it done faster."

"Yeah I know you will, but if we do it together we will get it done even faster."

"Can you just watch the movie. I'll be done fast. Then we can watch it together."

"Okay" Ivan said softly as he left the Kitchen, and instead of watching the movie he went upstairs to his room and started to drink.

Ludwig cleaned the house. And was so tired. Even went and got him more drink. He walked up stairs glaring at him. His mood swings kicked in, "you never help me. You just sit there and rink" he huffed. "While I slave…"

Ivan was sitting back in his bed, calm. But suddenly Ludwig barged in all angry, shouting about how Ivan doesn't help. "I tried to help, you're the one who told me to leave remember" Ivan said as he stood up.

"You still could of help. Even picked up your clothes would have helped." Pointing to the clothes on the floor. "Do I gave to do everything?"

"I'll do it later" Ivan said feeling slightly dizzy, he wasn't drunk, yet.

"No you won't." He picked it up. "Can't you do one thing in this house besides drink."

"You're hot when you're moody" Ivan said as he smiled, not caring what Ludwig was saying

"Fuck you prick."

Ivan just laughed as he lay back in his bed. Ludwig huffed and stormed out.

After a couple of hours Ivan decided to go and check up on Ludwig, he went downstairs to find him in the living room.

Ludwig was getting ready for work.

Ivan saw Ludwig getting ready to leave, "where are you going babe?" he asked as he hugged Ludwig from behind.

"Don't touch me."

He pulled away and turned. His long coat covered everything. But when turned around the front was visible. Some tight leather shorts. A leather vest that never closed and showed his chest and nipples. And some high black leather heels.

Ivan saw Ludwig's clothes and felt anger rise in him again, "What are you doing? You said you wouldn't go back if I didn't hurt you?" Ivan said feeling pissed off.

"I need money." He yelled. "And you're not noticing me. Or even caring, so I'm going to get attention elsewhere."

"I cuddled with you, I made you breakfast, I tried to watch a movie with you... what more attention do you want... and if you want money so bad I'll give it to you, but you don't have to go there."

"You don't care about me. You just rather get drunk."

"You shouldn't be doing this, you're pregnant" Ivan said as he rubbed his head. He was getting sick of this happening again and again.

"I don't care."

"If this is what you want to do then leave... but don't say anything if you return to this house to see me with another guy, because you brought it on yourself."

"I don't sleep with them." He looked at him. "Antonio raped me the first time" he yelled. " He raped me and I got pregnant with a rapist baby…"

Ivan was surprised by Ludwig's words, "Well what do you want me to do?" Ivan said, he wanted to bring Antonio back to life just so he could torture him and kill him over again.

He started crying. "I just want your love. You never gave me the love I need." He cried. And fell to the floor on his knees.

Ivan fell to the floor beside Ludwig and hugged him, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, but I have issues, and I am not good at reading people so I don't know what you want unless you bluntly tell me" Ivan said as he wiped away Ludwig's tears

"You never loved me. You never said it. Never!And the only time you even knew I was in the room was when you beat me or raped me." He sobbed and moved away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Ivan said as he moved closer to Ludwig.

"No you don't!"

"Well you don't love me, if you're willing to go to... 'work" Ivan said.

"I do love you. I have loved you for five years. "

"Then don't go then."

He sighed. "I... I just feel. Unloved by you."

"Whenever I try and show you my love you push me away, what am I supposed to do?"

"No. Every time you try to show it you don't, you just get mad" he whispered. Knowing the other would probably get mad. But he sighed and took his coat off. Deciding to be the perfect house wife again and stay at home an d do house chores.

"I am not going to get mad..." Ivan said as he watched Ludwig remove his coat. Ivan let out a breath of relief.

Ludwig sighed and took off the shoes.

Ivan saw the angry look in Ludwig's eyes again, "if you're just going to mope around with that pissed of look on your face because I didn't let you go then just leave, because if that's what you really want then who am I to stop you" Ivan said as he folded his arms.

"I'm not moping." He glared at him. "I'm just going to get changed."

Ivan just rolled his eyes and then went to lay down in the garden, he knew that Ludwig would be in the arguing mood for a while. He lay back on the grass and smiled when he saw the patch of sunflowers that Ludwig had planted for him. He smiled and then looked up at the sun remembering the past.

(5 months later)

Ludwig was in the shower. He had been hiding his baby bump. But it was big. Six months along. Ivan was in the garden.

Ivan smiled as he went back inside and then went to have a shower, he went upstairs and noticed the door was open so he didn't think anyone was inside, he walked in to see Ludwig and his bump, which he didn't notice before. Because Ludwig always tried his best to hide it.

Ludwig was wrapped in a towel. "I was just getting out. How's outside?"

"It was beautiful but not as much as you" Ivan said as he smiled. Then he walked towards Ludwig and touched his stomach in a loving way.

Ludwig was shocked. He thought the other be mad.

"This is our child, and don't say any different... I'm his dad because the dad is someone who stays by his side and loves him, and it doesn't matter that Antonio did one horrible thing which doesn't give him the right to be names this child's dad for the rest of this kids life."

Ludwig geared up happily. "Awe ivy." Placing a hand on his stomach. "Want to see something." He dropped the towel turned the warm water and got back in the shower and took, Ivan's hand. Placing it in a certain spot. "Just wait." Then a hard kick was felt. "The baby loves the warm water. Goes nuts kicking."

Ivan was happy when Ludwig used his old nickname, and then he nodded and went into the shower with Ludwig and let Ludwig place his hand somewhere and then he waited. He felt a kick and smiled, "he seems pretty strong" Ivan said as he laughed. "Our child is a strong one for certain" Ivan smiled.

More kicks happened. "Ow. Ok now you're hurting me." He giggled

Ivan laughed and let go and watched as Ludwig got out of the bathroom, "so have you thought about what you're going to name him?"

He got out. "I don't know what it is…" He laughed. "I want to wait till its born."

"It's going to be a boy, I know for sure, a girl can't have that strong of a kick" Ivan said as he laughed.

"Girls are strong." He laughed.

"Yeah ours would be of course" Ivan said with a laugh, "By the way we have the baby scan today, if you want" Ivan reminded him.

"We do... I didn't order a scan."

"No I did, I wanted to see a picture of our baby."

He nodded. "I don't want to know the sex yet."

"Okay then we shall wait until its born Luddy" He nodded.

He nodded. "Are... Are you sure you want to be in It's life. There's always adoption." He rubbed his stomach and held his back since it was always painful to say or sit or do anything really. He got dressed in his fat pj pants. And a baggy shirt. But the shirt was even getting to tight. "It might be hard you looking at it and seeing that he is like Antonio and not having any relation to the kid."

"If you want to give it up for adoption then I will support you, but if you want to keep it then I will be overjoyed and happy to be with you and bring this child up like my own, and I don't care if I don't have any relation to the child, but I will love the child and make sure it acts like our child. I will love it like I love you" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled. "I love you to."

"I love you more…"

He smiled. And waddled out to the couch. Sitting down then rubbing his feet.

"Is there anything you would like right now" Ivan asked as he sat beside Ludwig. He shook his head. "You sure you don't have any weird cravings?"

"Well…" He thought. "I really want pickles dipped in peanut butter then covered in chocolate." He shrugged.

Ivan laughed at the request, then he nodded "Anything for you then, I'll be back in a minute" Ivan said as he went to the kitchen and opened a jar of pickles, and peanut butter and then got some chocolate. He made it in a few minutes and then returned to the living room to Ludwig.

He bit in to one and moaned to the taste "perfect." He smiled. He was also horny but didn't show it. He had a bad past Ivan never knew about and because of that he always panic when giving blow jobs. But right now he was horny. So he ate the pickle pulled out Ivan's member and started sucking.

Ivan was shocked when he saw Ludwig finish eating and then he watched as Ludwig slipped his hand down Ivan's pants, Ivan gasped but then felt pleasure run to him as Ludwig pulled it out and started to suck it. Ivan let out a small moan but then remembered that Ludwig would never give him a blowjob. Ivan pushed Ludwig away softly, and then stroked his head. He knew there was a reason why Ludwig would never blow him of, and he knew it brought back bad memories. "Ludwig are you okay, I thought you hated giving blow jobs?"

Ludwig already had tears in his eyes as he sucked. Then when pulled off he looked at Ivan. "I just want to please you. You liked the white haired man. Because he sucked you off." Ludwig had spoken with Gilbert a few times and they talked about Gilbert and Ivan.

Ivan saw the tears and started to feel bad for the pleasure he felt, he then wrapped his arms around Ludwig and wiped away his tears. "Ludwig there is more ways to please me then that, I can see how much it's hurting you and I don't want you to be upset like this. And the only reason I fucked Gilbert was because I could be rough with him and I could hurt him, but I never loved him like you" Ivan said as he held Ludwig close.

He hugged in. "I just want to please you. For you to notice." Then looked at him." You can be rough with me. It doesn't hurt the baby." And pulled from his grip. "Like old times. You can be rough beat me around... It's ok."

"I don't want to beat you around, I don't want to go back to how I was before, and I am noticing you right now... all my attention is on you right now, you are my world and please don't tell me to go back to the old times" Ivan said as he held Ludwig closer, he saw how fragile Ludwig was right now.

Ludwig nodded. "But at least before... I knew when you noticed me... Now I don't and it feels like you never do."

Ivan strokes Ludwig's hair and smiles, "I love you, and there is never a second in the day that you are not on my mind, I think about you all the time," Ivan said as he leans down and gives Ludwig a kiss.

Ludwig kissed him back. "I love you to... But ... I am still really horny."

Ivan smirked as he pushed Ludwig back on the sofa and continues to passionately kiss Ludwig as he slips his hand under Ludwig's shirt, feeling the bump and playing with Ludwig's nipples.

Ludwig was surprise. But he didn't fight or stop it. He kissed back. Just laying there. He wanted to tangle his hands in the others hair but thought first. Then did it pulling the kiss deeper.

Ivan smirked as he felt his hair being played with, then he started to remove Ludwig's shirt so he would have better access to his chest.

The letters had scared over but still had scabs. He blushed a little. And his stomach was so big. "Can... can I just keep my shirt on?"

"Why babe?" Ivan asked looking down at his beautiful lover.

"Can I just please?" Covering his chest with one arm and his stomach with the other.

"Babe you're like a diamond every corner of you is dazzling and beautiful, so why would you want to hide any of it? You are gorgeous so babe please let me see you?"

"No. I'm fat and have your names not healed in my chest." But he blushed a bit. "I'm not pretty…"

"Babe don't say that, you're not fat your pregnant," Ivan said then he felt guilty when he remembered scaring Ludwig. "Of course you're not pretty... your breath taking gorgeous!"

"I'm not." He blushed. "Can I just wear it? Please?"

Ivan moved back and nodded, giving up. Ludwig put his shirt back on. But took his pants off. Ivan smirked as he saw Ludwig remove his pants "I still want sex. Just with my shirt on."

"Okay babe" Ivan said as he stood up and pressed Ludwig against the wall as he continued to kiss him. Ludwig kissed him deeply. Ivan started to nibble Ludwig's lips as he started to remove his own clothes. He moaned and rolled his hips in to Ivan's.

Ivan smirked and used his hand to start stroking Ludwig member in a teasing way. Ludwig moaned loudly. Then Ivan smirked when he saw Ludwig moan, then he kneeled down and took Ludwig into his mouth.

Ludwig froze a bit. "Wh-what are you. Doooooooing" he moaned out and gripped Ivan's hair. Ivan laughed but continued to suck Ludwig off. Ludwig moaned and closed his eyes. Biting his lip.

Ivan then removed his mouth from Ludwig's cock, and then he started to kiss the inside of Ludwig's thigh. He moaned and spread his legs. Ivan started to slip some fingers inside. Ludwig arched and moved. Trying to ride the fingers.

Ivan smirked as he saw Ludwig arch, "moan for me." He moaned out loudly with his eyes closed shut. "Moan my name darling."

He arched his body. "Ivan…." he panted. Ivan smirked as he got his dick and thrust it into Ludwig.

He arched and moaned again. Ivan went in deeper and faster. Ludwig screamed in pleasure. Finally after a while, Ivan came. Ludwig came with him.

"Have I taken care of your feelings now? you're not still horny are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"That's good" Ivan said as he laughed and carried Ludwig upstairs into the shower. Ludwig held on and smiled.

Ivan laid Ludwig in the already filled tub, and began to remove his only clothes that he was still wearing, his shirt.

Ludwig blushed. "I can bathe myself."

"I know you can, but I want to help" Ivan said as he laughed at Ludwig's blushing.

He nodded. "Ok. Just no looking at my waist up."

"How am I supposed to stop myself from looking at your gorgeous body?"

"It's not gorgeous I have a child in me making me fat and ...yeah" looking at his chest.

"Luddy look at me... you are not fat! You are bringing a new life into this world, and not many people are strong enough to do that but you are" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig. "Even if you keep saying you're not gorgeous to me, it doesn't change that I think you are."

He smiled. "Ok" Ivan hugged Ludwig. Ludwig hugged in. Ivan then started to dress Ludwig again after he bathed him and then he put him to sleep because he looked tired. Ludwig curled up next to Ivan. And fell asleep pretty fast.

((Warning next chapter will be taking place 5 or 6 years later then this chapter, and I'm sorry but I chose to skip the birth because I am not really good at writing that, so yeah. Sorry guys, but O promise cute chapter next ))


	7. Chapter 7

(( 6 years after previous chapter))

Ivan and Ludwig were having tea; they sat across from each other in amiable silence. Their evening teas sitting in front of them, they had fallen into a comfortable pattern with each other. Ludwig sat with his laptop in front of him, working on something he didn't tell Ivan about, while Ivan had just returned from some mission that he could not be bothered to spend a second thought on.

Instead he was gazing at his boyfriend in awe, of the concentration of his amazing mind. Ludwig smiled, and then they suddenly heard a small voice call out with little footsteps slamming on the stairs.

"Daddy, Daddy!" A sobbing, little voice called. A small girl no more than 5 ran into the room, throwing herself onto Ivans lap. Her face was buried in the Russians chest as his arms immediately wrapped around the little child. He looked at Ludwig for a moment as he smoothed a hand over the little girls white hair. Ludwig looked just as scared as Ivan felt.

"I had a nightmare again," Lilah said into Ivan's chest. She looked up at him with her blue eyes that matched Ludwig's perfectly, but they were filled with tears. Her cheeks were rushed pink, and streaks from where the tears had flown down her face were evident.

Ivan stood up with the young girl and gathered her in his arms. "Come on, my darling" Ivan cooed softly. "Say goodnight to daddy, Lilah, and I'll go up with you," the little girl nodded and then set down and went straight to Ludwig's waiting arms.

He hugged their child tight. Her pale arms squeezed around his neck, "goodnight sweetie" Ludwig said. "Goodnight daddy" she said and then shortly after she ran back to Ivan. She gripped his pajama pants tight before she reached to hold his hand, her hand was so tiny, and when Ivan held it, he was afraid he might hurt her. "Come along darling," he said leading her up the stairs and into her room.

He tucked the young girl into her bed, and kissed her head softly. "Now, my darling, what were these dreams about?" he asked. "Fire and dragons and death… I'm scared" Lilah sobbed from her bed, Ivan sat in the chair beside her bed, close enough for her to keep his fingers clenched in her small hand. Ivan didn't know then that Ludwig was standing just outside the bedroom door. "Am I mad?" the little girl asked.

Ivan gave her his rare, soft smile. "Of course you are" Ivan said as Ivan saw the fear briefly pass over his daughters face. "But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," a smile spread across her face.

"Is that why you and dad love each other?" She asked his innocently. Ivan squeezed Lilahs hand lightly. "Yes, dear" he replied softly. "When two people's madness fits together, we call it love" Ivan said.

Ludwig was in love with his life. His little girl was his everything. But so was Ivan. Standing by the door watching them made his heart swell. He gave the girl a chose to call him dad or mom. Since Ludwig did give birth to her, like a female. But she would switch and call him Mom or Dad, depending on wat she felt like and Ludwig was fine with that.

Watching the two and walked in, putting his hand on Ivan's shoulder then kissed his cheek. Going to the other side of the bed and crawled in with the small girl.

"Yes all the best people are mad." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "We love you darling."

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy" she said sleepily.

\- (6 months later)

Ludwig was having breakfast with Lilah when out of the blue Ivan suddenly walks in; Ivan smiles at him as he sits down. Ludwig looked surprised; Ivan was never awake so early. Ludwig looked up at Ivan, and Ivan knew that the German must be able to see how nervous he was about something, he was shaking and sweating. Suddenly Ivan dropped down to one knee in front of Ludwig.

He gives Lilah a quick pat on her head before reaching over to take Ludwig's hand into his. Ivan looked at Ludwig in his adorable stripy black and white woolly jumper and faded pajama bottoms and then Ivan marveled at the light and love that shines just for him in Ludwig's bright eyes that morning.

He then opened the ring case, in that moment Ludwig realized realize two things, one Ivan is going to FUCKING proposes to him, and two something he thought that would never happen is about to happen. On his lap Lilah quietens down and sits still as if able to understand the monumental moment currently occurring between her parents.

"Ludwig... you are my treasure and I love you, more than I thought a heart was able" Ivan says as he nervously smiles up at Ludwig, his heart starts to flutter and his stomach goes slightly uneasy.

Ivan stands up and tucks a long hair behind Ludwig's ear, while bringing his face closer to his, he kisses Ludwig taking care not to crush Lilah in the process. His thumb trails down across Ludwig jaw, tracing his cheekbones. He then stares deeply into the Germans eyes and kisses him chastely yet lovingly. Ivan then started to kiss him passionately and then they broke apart. They rested their heads together.

"When I first met you, I saw a sparkle in your eye that meant determination and success. I never used to believe that love at first sight was real, but then I saw you at the party and I now believe it. You are the reason I smile every day, I love the way you are so emotional when watching movies, so then I can cuddle up with you on the couch. I love the way you laugh, and how you make me feel amazing" Ivan smiles as he speaks.

"I often wonder why I love you. Is it your presence, your smile, your eyes, or just the feeling of togetherness we share whenever we meet or talk? I wonder why I always seem to forget the things I want to tell you when we meet, and keep getting lost in you; I love how you make me smile. I love it when we stay up late watching movies and fall asleep on the couch together with our feet in each other's faces," Ivan laughed as he laughed and then he continued to speak.

"I love how your body feels next to mine. I love knowing that if I died tomorrow, that I found my soul mate before I did. I love the way you look at me I love how you complete me. I love the way you push my hair out of the way. I love the way you caress my face. I love the way you kiss my neck. I love how I know you'll always be there when I need you to be. You are my best friend, a gorgeous companion, my most wonderful partner, and amazing lover, my reason to live and my soul mate and I'm completely devoted to you. Without you I'm lost," he then took a deep breath and said…

"Will you marry me?"

Ludwig put Lilah down to stand up and wrap arms around Ivan's neck. Kissing him deep and loving. "Yes yes a million times yes." Hugging in and pulled back to look at the ring. Wanting to touch it.

Ivan grins back at Ludwig; his whole body was brimming with happiness. "Now come over here and kiss me some more" Ivan said as he pulls Ludwig closer towards him and presses their lips together before he breaks apart again and places the ring on Ludwig's finger.

He kissed him back. And god Ivan was so romantic. He wanted to take him up stairs and have his brain fucked out in celebration. But their girl was right there.

"Daddy are you trying to make another baby... my friend said that kissing can make you have another baby" Lilah said so innocently, but what she said made Ivan laugh. She was so innocent and cute. But they didn't see the small hint of fear in Lilah's eyes.

Ludwig tried not to laugh. "What friend was that?" He didn't want his girl knowing about babies yet. "And we have you sweet pea. What more could we ask for?"

Ivan smiled as Ludwig spoke, then Ivan picked up Lilah and held her close. "His name is tony, and he wanted to be my friend" she said as she tilted her head "was he right? Daddy" she asked as she looked at the both of them, she really wanted to know. "I was only wondering because it would be nice to have a brother or a sister" she lied.

Ludwig glared a bit. "I don't think I like you hanging with this tony guy." Looking at Ivan. Then shook his head. "Noo sweetie kissing is a part of it. Big no that's not how babies are made. When you're older I'll tell you." Ludwig said as he tapped her nose. Lilah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, she was relieved.

"No babies for you. Not yet any way." Then looked at Ivan. They never talked about more babies.

Ivan smiled sweetly at Lilah, "by the way if you kissed when you are younger than 19 then you can die" Ivan said as he laughed at Lilah's shocked expression, not seeing how scared she looked, wondering if she was going to die? Then he looked at Ludwig thinking about what Lilah said.

Ludwig chuckled but nodded. "He's right so no kissing young lady." He waved a finger and looked at Ivan. Lilah looked away feeling bad, but Ivan and Ludwig didn't notice how odd she was acting.

Lilah wasn't Ivan's so Ludwig could understand the want of having another. But the girl looked nothing like Antonio.

Ivan laughed as Ludwig agreed with him, Ivan looked at Lilah and he didn't think of Lilah as someone else's child, because she was his no matter what. But it would be nice to have another child with Ludwig. "Ludwig I was wondering if we should…"

Ludwig looked at him. "If it's what you want."

"Well do you want it to?" Ivan asked as he looked at Lilah.

Ludwig knew he wanted a baby. And that she wanted a sister. Who was he to keep something from his family. "Ja." He wasn't sure. But he said yes anyway.

Ivan saw the uncertain look in Ludwig's eye, "It's alright to say no, we could get Lilah a pet, I think she would prefer a dog."

"No. No. It's ok." Looking at him. "Sweetie. Did you want to stay at your friend's house tonight? Not tony. But maybe a girl." Thinking him and Ivan needed alone time.

"Okay, can I stay at Anne's house then" she said as she smiled, and hugged her teddy.

"Ja. I'll call Anne's's mom." Ludwig said smiling and picked up the phone. "Go get dressed. I laid your clothes out on your dresser like every day, do you need any help?" Ludwig asked as Lilah shaked her head.

"Okay daddy" she said excited and ran to get dressed. Then came back downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

He had called her friend. "Ok. You can go after supper." Ludwig said looking at the time. She was in kindergarten.

"Come on. You're going to be late. And daddy is going to be late for work." He said looking at Ivan. "Your breakfast is in the oven like every morning."

Ivan nodded and then kissed Lilah on her head, "bye sweetie, have a fun time at kindergarden" Ivan said as he ran his hand through her hair and then let Ludwig take her to school.

Ludwig grabbed her lunch and put it in her bag. Then he took Lilah to the car. He started driving and within 10 minutes they had reached the school. Ludwig parked the car.

"Mommy and Daddy will be right here in a few hours" Ludwig said.

"I don't want to go to school, daddy…"

"I know. But you have to." kissing her head.

"But the people are so mean... they make me feel uncomfortable" Lilah said.

"They are mean?" Looking at her then the school. "How are they mean?"

"The children are fine, it's just the teacher... he makes me stay in with him at break times to do stuff…"

"What kind of stuff." Keeping her in the car.

"I can't tell you... he said that I would get in trouble if I do... he said he would hurt you and daddy."

"No you tell me right now!"

"But what about if he hurts you, I can't let him hurt you."

"He won't hurt me. Lilah rose Braginski tell me right now!"

Lilah started to cry, "I'm sorry it's my fault this is happening."

"No it's not. Sweetie tell me." He wanted to know what was happening to his five year old baby.

"I feel so dirty... his hands are cold, daddy…"

"What... What does he do?" Looking at her. He texted Ivan, and told him to come to the school.

"He makes me sit on his lap, and then kisses me... and puts his hand under my shirt and in my pants. Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry daddy, don't be mad" Lilah said as she cried even more.

Ivan was at work, dealing with some deal when he got a message from Ludwig, asking him to come to the school because it's important. He sent a quick reply and left work early, and started driving towards his daughters school.

Ludwig was furious, his inner mom bear coming out. "Stay right here sweetie…" He went in to the school found her teacher and pounced on him. Punching him. "You sick fuck. You fucking pervert. You touch my daughter again I'll kill you." Other teachers started coming and they just watched.

Ivan reached the school and saw Lilah alone in Ludwig's car, he had some spare keys. He opened the door and saw Lilah crying and no Ludwig. "Darling what's wrong?" he asked Lilah.

Ivan could hear the screaming of Ludwig calling the teacher a pervert. And then Ludwig came back. Clothes covering his hands, he had hurt his knuckles punching the guy. "Ivan. Lilah's teacher. Touches her. I think he could have raped her. She just told me. I'm pulling her out of this school. I'm home schooling her," Ludwig panted. He got back in and picked his daughter up, holding her.

Ivan was shocked as he looked at Ludwig and then at his hands, he felt anger rise through him but he also felt guilt at himself, he should have noticed this and have stopped it sooner. "I'm going to kill him" Ivan said as he pulled out his gun.

"Ivan" Ludwig looked at him. "I'm taking Lilah home. Go tell them where not coming back."

"Okay babe, you go home and take care of our daughter" Ivan said as he looked at Lilah. He kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears, "Daddy loves you, and don't worry about that teacher anymore, I will sort him out. Go home and be happy" Ivan said as he smiled at her and then turned around heading for the school.

Ludwig drove her home and carried her in the house. Not letting go. "What else did he do? You got to tell me everything!"

"He showed me this thing in his pants, it looked ugly and weird, and then he told me to put it in my mouth, but it wouldn't fit and it hurt. Then he made me swallow this white salty thing... Daddy, I am sorry. He made me touch him and then he would touch me" Lilah said as she hugged Ludwig.

"Baby girl. Did he put his weird thing in you. Other than your mouth." Holding her wanting to hope that the sicko didn't. "Don't be sorry he forced you."

Lilah looked away feeling horrible, this was her fault. She must have done something wrong so that the teacher said he had to punish her. "He put it in here" she said pointing between her legs. "It hurt so much daddy, I was bleeding and I tried to hide it from you... that's why I never let you in when I was changing, and I wanted to bathe alone... it still hurts..." she said as she looked up at Ludwig. "It's my fault and he had to punish me... I did something wrong... please don't punish me daddy, I swear I will try and be a better girl."

His heart broke. "No. No. No. You were not bad." He picked her up and back in the car to the hospital for her to get checked out.

."Daddy where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Where going to the hospital." He called Ivan. "He raped her. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Ivan answered his phone and nodded as Ludwig spoke. And then he looked down at the dead body in front of him, he thought that he would feel better but he still felt guilty. He made sure to tell the teacher to follow him out of the school and into the forest so that there would be no witnesses and then he shot him. Ivan was burying him when Ludwig had called. When Ivan heard that Lilah was raped he fell to the floor, he couldn't believe someone would rape a 5 year old child, Ivan cleaned up quick and then ran to the hospital.

The nurses got her in a room. And checked her out. Then asked her to take her pants off.

"Sweetie. These nurses just need to look ok. They aren't going to touch you. Its doctors. Doctors are allowed to look." He went by her head so he couldn't see anything. "Did you want daddy to leave or did you want me to stay right here. I can't see anything."

"But daddy I don't want them to, it hurts" she said as she held her dads hand. "Please don't leave, what if they try to punish me" she said as she held on tightly.

"I know it hurts but they won't punish you. And please don't call it punish. It makes it sound worst. The word is sex. And no they won't have sex with you. They are girl doctors. They want to help." Ludwig said while holding her hand. "I'm not going to leave."

"Okay daddy" she said as she waited for the doctors to do their work. "Ok." He held her hand.

Ivan arrived into the hospitals and found out where Lilah was and ran to her room, and saw her looking so fragile.

Ludwig was crying himself. And holding her hand and stroking her hair as the nurses worked getting everything they needed.

Ivan went and sat beside Ludwig as he held one of Lilah's small hands, and then held Ludwig's hands trying to wipe away both their tears. "It's going to be fine" he said trying to make himself believe it.

The test was over with and now they were waiting for the results. He held his daughter. Not letting her go. Suddenly the doctor came out with the results. Ludwig squeezed Ivan's hand. And looked at him.

"It seems like she has no STDs and has no permanent damage physically, we saw that she has a tear and we sewed it back up. She may be fine physically but mentally she may have some issues, I think you should get a therapist for her" the doctor said.

Ludwig cried in relief but also in pain. "We will get her some help."

"She may start to act in withdrawal, she may change her eating habits, she may be sad at times or grow up faster than the other kids in her class, but you have to be there to support her and let her know that she is loved, she could get depression and you have to be there to help her" the doctor said as he smiled sadly at the parents.

"We will be there for her" Ivan said as he placed his arm around Ludwig's waist and held him closer to himself. "Can we see our daughter now" he asked calmly, but feeling like he was breaking inside.

"We will help her." Ludwig said looking at Ivan. Then stopped before going in the room. "We need to talk After." Then walked in the room getting next to her. He had took his ring off and pushed it deep in his poket.

Ivan saw the way he took his ring off and it hurt, but he walked beside Ludwig into the room and saw Lilah, in a hospital gown on the bed, looking pale.

Ludwig stays beside here. "We can go home now sweetie. I'll call Anne and say you're not going over."

"Okay Daddy..." she said as she extended her arms wanting to be carried. He picked her up and carried her to the car

Lilah felt scared but clung on to Ludwig's shirt for her life, she didn't like what happened, and all she wanted to do was forget about it. She closed her eyes, and soon she was asleep.

Ivan followed Ludwig as he walked into the car, he didn't say anything when he saw the anger on the Germans face. Ludwig carried her in. And sat in the back seat holding her when home, he brought her to bed and laid beside her. Stroking her hair.

Ivan followed Ludwig out of the car and into the house without saying a word because he didn't want to wake Lilah up. After a bit Ludwig covered her and got up. Kissing her head and left the room shutting the door.

Ivan waited in the living room for Ludwig, and then a few minutes later he appeared.

He didn't say anything he just walked to the kitchen. Dug in the very back of the fridge and grabbed a beer. Ludwig never drank because Ivan was a drunk and he didn't want to be like that. But he cracked it open and chugged it back. Then grabbed another doing the same thing. Then grabbed Ivan's vodka and started to chug that bottle back. But it burned as it went down and stopped after a few gulps.

Ivan waited for Ludwig wondering what he was doing; he then went to the kitchen after a few minutes and saw Ludwig drinking and some empty bottles on the floor. He then took the bottle Ludwig was currently holding and then held him, "we need to talk, this is no time to get drunk" Ivan said calmly as he looked at the German…


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan waited for Ludwig wondering what he was doing; he then went to the kitchen after a few minutes and saw Ludwig drinking and some empty bottles on the floor. He then took the bottle Ludwig was currently holding and then held him, "we need to talk, this is no time to get drunk" Ivan said calmly as he looked at the German.

Ludwig was crying. "I'm a terrible mother. How could I not notice something like this? I should have known something was happening when she wouldn't let me bath her. Or dress her…" He pulled back. "I am with her from when she wakes up… till she sleeps. How could I not notice? She goes to school and I wait in the parking lot all day." He pulled back. "Just to wait for her for fucks sake!"

"You're not a bad mother babe; it wasn't your fault that she chose to hide it from you. Look none of us noticed it, and there is nothing we can do about that now but what we can do now is be there for her, crying isn't going to help" Ivan said as he pulled Ludwig in for a hug, he felt like crying himself.

He cried and pulled away. " And why is now not the good time for drinking you drink all the time and before you drank and beat the shit out of me. So why is now not a good time. My daughter was raped. I don't know how many times or when it started. But it happened. And I couldn't protect her." Ludwig said while looking at him.

"You can leave me if you want but I am not having another kid. I killed my first three and I let my fourth get raped. What is going to happen to the fifth? Die when I could have saved it?"

"I'm a changed person now and I'm sorry for everything I did back then but drinking isn't going to make this go away. We don't have to have another child if you don't want to I get it, but don't blame what happened on yourself. The first three kids died from a car crash that wasn't your fault, Lilah got... hurt and that wasn't your fault, and if we did have another nothing would happen to it... babe you're not the only one hurting, how do you think I feel... I was busy with work that I didn't even know that she was hurt..."

"I care for her because I love her and it doesn't matter that she isn't my blood because she is my child" Ivan said as he bent low towards Ludwig.

"She isn't your child. She's mine and Antonio's child!" Glaring at him. "You don't care about neither of us."

"Yeah well at least I wanted the child, Antonio raped you! he didn't want a child he just wanted your body" Ivan said knowing that Ludwig was trying to get him to hurt him. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"Once I told him about the child he wanted it, he raped me the first time, but all the others were pure love. His body rubbing in to mine, his thick cock in me. It was perfect." Hearing Ivan but ignored him.

Ivan felt his heart break, he wanted to die. He didn't like hearing about how someone else fucked his fiancé. He looked away, as he held one of his fists, he was getting angry but he didn't want to let the anger control him; he didn't want to hurt Ludwig

Ludwig knew he was on the point of breaking. "And when he came in me, mmmm so hot and warm and that tasted so sweet…"

Ivan punched the wall as he looked back at Ludwig, "Fuck you" Ivan said as he pushed Ludwig against the wall and then moved one of his hands back and was about to punch Ludwig when he heard a little voice.

"Daddy what's going on?"

Ludwig regretted it. All the things he said was a lie. Antonio raped him once and got him knocked up and he never even knew that Ludwig was pregnant. And Ludwig hated every second. "Sweetie… Go to your room please. " looking at her.

"Listen to daddy and go ok… I'll be in in with you in a little while and I'll read you a story," he shut his eyes waiting for the punch.

Ivan looked back and saw Lilah looking at him with shocked eyes. "Don't hurt Mommy" she said as she pulled at his clothes. Ivan looked down at her and felt regret as he looked back at Ludwig's closed eyes. He let go of Ludwig and walked out of the room, he felt like shit. He left the house and collapsed onto the floor outside the house.

Ludwig fell down crying. "Sweetie… If daddy hits me he has a good reason. Don't ever stop him and if you see him hitting me then you should go to your room and don't come out till one of us come… Ok?"

"But Daddy I don't want to see you hurt…" she said as she started to cry. Then she hugged Ludwig.

"What did you want to call me. You say daddy sometimes then mommy?" He said with a chuckle and hugged her. "But it's ok. Daddy won't hurt me too much ok."

"I don't know, I want to call you both... is that a bad thing" Lilah said as she smiled. "I woke up from a nightmare and I wanted to have a hug from you…"

"No it's not bad…" he hugged her and picked her up going back to her room. "Good night my princess" he said while kissing her head and left. Going outside, looking at Ivan. Then he found him laying on the grass.

"You're weak… And useless!" He wiped his tears before he went to arguing with him. He still felt he needed to get punished.

"Fuck off right now" Ivan said as he saw Ludwig, knowing Ludwig would say some hurtful shit like he always did when he was upset.

"No you can't make me. Cause your weak and pathetic…." he got right in front of him.

"You're just a scared little boy. Whose parents walked out on you after raping and beating you. The only thing you were good for was a fuck… even your parents knew it… I bet you even loved it, you must have or you would have killed them… maybe you have thing for getting raped… does it turn you on? Is that why you let our daughter get raped!" Ludwig knew that was a low blow. But he really needed to get punished for letting someone hurt his girl. He needed make Ivan hurt him like the old days.

Ivan felt angry and hurt, he just felt like shit after what Ludwig said. He didn't like it. Ivan wanted to hurt someone. But he didn't want to hurt Ludwig with his fists, maybe his words instead.

"Do you know if you hate me that much then our engagement is off" Ivan said as he started to walk away.

Ludwig didn't want that to happen. He had already put the ring back on, now Ivan said that. He knew everything he said was a lie, but Ivan didn't.

Ludwig cried and left. And he never came back for a few hours. When he did his eyes where glassy and big, and he was light as if walking on air. He went to the bed room seen Ivan there then went to the spare room.

Ivan didn't regret what he said, what he said wasn't as bad as what Ludwig said to him. Ivan had cried himself to sleep, trying to make himself believe what Ludwig had said was a lie, but he knew that it must be true.

Ludwig had retreated and felt bad, so he went out. Got some drugs and felt better. Then went to sleep. Ivan woke up beside Lilah. "What are you doing babe?" He asked as he stroked her head. "I wanted to go to Daddy's room but he looked sick so I came here instead" she said as she yawned. Ivan was confused, so Ivan ran to Ludwig's room to see some drugs on the floor.

Ludwig was up most the night popping and snorting drugs. He got tired and weak and lay down on the bed. Puked a bit. And laid there.

Ivan went over to Ludwig and shake him, "wake up you shit, what's wrong with you? Our daughter could have picked some of these needles and hurt herself, and look at yourself" Ivan said feeling worried.

Ludwig groaned and rolled over. Then sat up. "She wouldn't off and why do you care anyway. You said we are not getting married anymore. So why give a fuck." He grabbed something from beside the bed. Put the white powder on a mirror and used a straw to sniff it up his nose.

"Do you know what... fuck you? Our daughter isn't safe with you... I'm leaving" He said as he went to Lilah and carried her away, and Ludwig was too weak to stop them.

"No Ivan. Bring her back right now!" He started crying. "Don't do this. Don't take her." looking at them. "I'm doing this to punish myself. I hurt you and I let her get hurt. I went out and some guys gave it to me. I only did it to numb the pain." He sobbed. "Don't take her, she's all I got. You and her that is it. She's my baby girl. I gave birth to her. You can't take her."

"Well you're not punishing yourself, you're hurting us, Look at Lilah, she was so upset yesterday when she saw you against the wall after you tried to get me mad so you could 'punish' yourself. Those drugs are hurting us, she had a nightmare and she needed you to hold her and tell her that it was okay but when she came to find you she found you passed out and high. Those words you said yesterday... it hurt." Ivan said as he started to walk back towards Ludwig.

"She is our baby girl, so we have to keep her safe, but we can't if you keep trying to punish yourself. If you want to punish someone then punish me... hurt me... more than you did yesterday... put the blame on me... but please don't hurt yourself" Ivan said while still holding Lilah, she didn't understand what was happening, so she hid her face in the crook of Ivan's neck.

Ludwig teared up. Everything was hurting. He broke in to tears and ran off screaming. "It's my entire fault. I'm a failure." And then locked himself in the bathroom. He knew Ivan kept a gun in here for protection. Or a knife. He screamed and cried. Holding his knees. Crying. He turned the shower on. To drown out the sound. He was a bad mother a bad fiancé and a bad everything.

Ivan sighed as he saw Ludwig run and lock himself in the bathroom. Ivan placed Lilah in the living room and put on some TV, "darling will you be okay to watch some cartoons by yourself, me and Mommy have to have a talk" he said as Lilah nodded.

"Can I watch Spongebob?" she asked as Ivan smiled and nodded and put it on for her. Then he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ludwig please open the door, it's not your fault and you're not a failure" Ivan said trying to see if Ludwig had found any of his weapons, he was in a fragile state and there was no knowing what he would do. Ivan would break the door down, but only when he thought it was necessarily.

He had found the knife, and sat in the shower, first when he herd him he took the ring and threw it under the door. " there's your fucking ring. You said where not engaged any more so there. Give it to someone else. " then he started cutting his tights and and then his wrist. The blood mixing with the water and turning oink. He could easily hid this. " just leave me alone. I knew you never loved me. And then you where going to take my daughter away from me. I'm guessing you haven't talk to my doctors. I've had depression for eight fucking years. Eight years Ivan. I'm on the highest stage and there is no mess that will work. I'm fucked up .

He had found the knife, and sat in the shower, first when he heard him he took the ring and threw it under the door. "There's your fucking ring. You said we are not engaged any more so there. Give it to someone else." Then he started cutting his thighs. The blood mixing with the water and turning it pink. He could easily hide this, if he needed to.

"Just leave me alone. I knew you never loved me. And then you were going to take my daughter away from me. I'm guessing you haven't talk to my doctors. I've had depression for 6 fucking years. 6 years Ivan. I'm on the highest stage and there is nothing that will work. I'm fucked up!"

Ludwig just cried. "You decided to leave me. I didn't like it with Antonio when he raped me. He hurt me. I'm sorry about your parents and you are her dad." He didn't want to be patched up, but he bandaged up his cuts. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know my past. Or my ... My" he sobbed. "My kidnapping…"

Ivan listened and nodded even though he didn't believe his words much because he knew that when people were angry they just said the truth. Ivan leaned on the wall wanting to hold Ludwig. "Of course I don't know anything about your past because whenever I ask you, you just leave and don't even say anything but a bunch of lies" Ivan said as he looked at the ceiling.

"It's hard…." Ludwig said getting changed into his clothes. "I have been lying to you."

Ivan nodded, he felt a bit sad that Ludwig didn't trust him enough to tell him and hid it. "What did they do?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. You didn't know for eight years…" he left the bathroom with the knife. And locked the bedroom door.

Ivan was about to reply until he saw Ludwig walk out and then lock himself in the bedroom, Ivan got a key and unlocked the door and then took the knife off Ludwig with some force, but he eventually got it.

"Look at yourself, your daughter has been through so much and you want to hurt her more, you want me to tell her that you killed yourself, are you serious?" Ivan said as he sat down next to Ludwig. "To get past depression you need some hope, and I thought Lilah was your hope," Ivan said softly

"It's not going to hurt her. It's my way of saying. I couldn't protect her. So I'm saving her now. So I can't mess up again." Looking at him. "She was my hope. Until my hope died." He sat on the spare room bed. "It doesn't matter. I'll help her through this. You can have your room I'll take this one."

"Your hope isn't dead; she is downstairs alone watching TV. Yeah she is going to think your protecting her when you are dead, she is going to think that you left her because of something she did and she will blame herself, trust me children always blame themselves" Ivan said as he didn't move, no way he was leaving Ludwig like this.

Ludwig nodded. "I'm sorry" and he walked off to go hug his girl and curl up with her while watching TV "Mommy are you better, you looked really sick before" Lilah said as he hugged Ludwig back.

Ludwig nodded. "Yes sweetie." But he still felt like shit, at times like these when he felt guilty his mind would go back to the day he was kidnapped when he was 7 years old. The men hurt him, but then he was saved by some cops breaking into the room. He had been scarred from this, he would forget it but it always came back, the memory, the pain, everything.

Ivan went downstairs to see Ludwig and Lilah, he then went to sit beside Lilah as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Ivan cuddled her Ludwig moved away. Letting them be together. "I'm going to go make you some lunch." He whispered and got up. Going in the kitchen

Ivan saw Ludwig move away as soon as he placed his arms around Lilah, he could see that they were drifting apart again, Ludwig was started to get cold again.

When Ivan was thinking he didn't realize how much Lilah was shaking, Ivan looked back at her and it was like she couldn't see him, he tried to talk to her but she was frozen. "LILAH" Ivan shouted as he shakes her but she just looked at him with a blank expression. "I don't want to do this sir" she said softly as she moved away from Ivan. Then Ivan realized what is happening.

"LUDWIG LILAH IS HAVING A FLASHBACK"

Ludwig was just getting things ready and when he heard Ivan screaming out, he dropped everything. Plates and glasses breaking on the floor. He ran out and seen her then. He picked her up gentle. Cupping her face.

"Sweetie. Lilah? Come on girly it's dad." Seeing that wasn't working he knew he had to snap her out of it. So he picked her up and started running up stairs. He turned on the cold water in the shower and jumped in with her. The icy cold water hitting both of them.

Ivan watched as Ludwig tried to snap Lilah out of it, but it was no use until he decided to go run into the shower and get drenched in cold water. Ivan walked into the shower as well when he saw Lilah wake up, confused. "What is happening?" she asked as she shivered and looked at the ground, as if she remembered what happened that day, and it was running through her head.

"Baby girl. It's dad. You were having a flash back. That is never going to happen again" holding her close. But kept the water on for a little bit more. Just to make sure she was out of the flash back. Both their clothes where soaked but he didn't care.

"Please don't touch me..." Lilah said as she tried to move away, her parents touches reminded her of her teachers. She didn't want to have a flashback again, it sounded horrible and it was.

Ludwig looked hurt. His hope really was dead. He nodded and put her down and put a towel around her. "I'm sorry. I won't touch you again." He said and grabbed a towel himself and shut the after off. Pushing past both of them and went to clean up the mess.

Ivan saw what happened and went back after Ludwig, then he touched his shoulder "Wait... look at me."

Ludwig looked at him. But when he turned around he only made eye contact for a second then looked down. "Can you just go make sure she gets in dry clothes? I don't want her to catch a cold."

He turned around to go back to the kitchen. Cleaning up the broken glass and plates. And sighing as there wasn't a lot of glasses and plates left. So he grabbed his keys and left. Going to get more, he just needed to be alone.

Ivan wanted to say something else, he didn't like how Ludwig was acting, but his first priority had to be Lilah. Ivan nodded and let go of Ludwig and returned to Lilah, he changed her and put her to sleep, by reading her a bed time story.

Ludwig returned a few hours later. With a few bags and boxes in his arms. Some nice plates and glasses and some groceries. Putting his keys down and went to the kitchen.

Ivan heard Ludwig walk through the front door and then he went to find him. When he saw him he saw the broke expression in him. "Ludwig why are you drifting away from me?"

Ludwig sighed. "Please Ivan. Not now I'm not in the mood." He started to sort out everything away. Unwrapping the new dishes.

"Ludwig just talk to me," Ivan said as he moved closer towards the German.

He moved back a bit. "How's she doing? Did you get here something to eat before you put her for a nap." He had a feeling she was sleeping. The doctors did give her a lot of sedatives during the tests.

"She is sleeping, and she didn't feel very hungry and she just felt tired." Ivan said as he watched Ludwig move away from him.

Ludwig nodded. He knew she probably sleep all night. "I'll call the school tomorrow and get the home school program set up for her." He worked from home anyway so it wouldn't be a big deal to school her.

Ivan nodded and then wrapped his arms around Ludwig. "If you don't talk to me then I am leaving, and I won't be back, because I can't live like this Ludwig… I just can't."

He sighed. "I am talking to you. And if you leave she'll blame herself. She thinks the world of her dad. You can't leave her now." Ludwig said while feeling Ivan around him.

"Yeah but like you said I'm not even her real dad" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig's face.

"Sperm doesn't make you the father. It just creates the baby. A real father is someone who raises the child. That's you. You raise her every day and make her feel special. You teach her things like how to make sure her shirt weren't on backwards and her bike." He said looking at him.

"Then why did you say it back then, you obviously wanted Antonio to be the father not me... by the sound of it he was better in bed" Ivan said increasing his tightness of his hands around Ludwig, holding him closer.

"No I was just mad. He was bad in bed. And he forced me. I didn't like it. I didn't want him in her life. I never even told him I was expecting." Feeling the grip on his hips.

"But you said it so convincingly, about how much you liked his cock, how it was bigger than me and how you liked the taste of him…"

"It wasn't bigger. I lied. Yours is way bigger. And I didn't even taste him. You know how I am with blowjobs…"

Ivan smirked, but he still couldn't get Ludwig's words out of his head. "Yeah" he said as he turned Ludwig around and kissed him.

Ludwig kissed him then pulled away. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed him again. Just a loving goodnight peak then went to the spare room. And shut the door. Not locking it incase lilah came in. Not that she wanted Ludwig touching her any way. He silently cried himself to sleep and stayed asleep all night.

Ivan decided to propose to Ludwig again but he didn't know if it was the right time, or when he should do it.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Ludwig got up at five like every morning, cleans the house and clothes and made breakfast. He knew lilah wouldn't be up for a while. So he left the food on the table and went back to lay down in his bed, just facing the wall.

He knew him and Ivan where never going to get married, he fucked it up. Like he fucked everything up. They were not even sleeping together. Or even taking much. But that was all Ludwig's fault. He knew it wouldn't change for a bit. He knew it was going to be like this for a while.

(A month later)

Ivan woke up the next morning early and started to get ready to propose again. He put on a suit, and kept his scarf around his neck. He then started to practice what he was going to say. He was nervous because he knew that there was a chance that Ludwig will say no, and Ivan knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if that happens.

Ivan walked into Ludwig's room to see him awake and sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes. "Look don't say anything until I am finished" Ivan said as held Ludwig's hand and started to speak.

"Most of my entire life has been like most, walking in a pitch black cave, never knowing where I'm at or what's coming up next. Most of the time it's like walking in the dark in the middle of the night where you're slowing struggling to make your way up the hill with the thought in the back of your mind that at any second something is going to give way and you'll plunge back to the bottom," Ivan then gave Ludwig a sad smile as he continued.

"I have had my ups and downs, I was happy enough with my job. It kept me busy from going home where I usually was alone, and the memories of my past came back to me, so I drank until I passed out and then when I woke I went to work again. It was the worst part of my life, but I got through it," Ivan continued to speak, but he didn't know that Lilah was in the doorway watching.

"But when I met you, I was pretty close to ending it all, I was alone, I had no one to love me or be by my side. Everyone hated me and was scared of me, and emotionally I was broken just because life kept slapping me in the face over and over again… But you saved me" he said as he squeezed Ludwig's hand.

"Do you remember our first time we met… I had seen you on one of my jobs where I had to kill some weird Austrian guy, and you were dancing at the party, I then saw the way you looked at me and smiled, and then kept doing your own thing. It was the first time someone didn't run away in fear, so then I decided to chase after you and get talking. You smiled at me, and were so kind. My heart began to grown from that smile… I never thought I would fall in love with someone like you, I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I you never smiled at me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. "

"Ludwig, since I've met you, I have walked out of the cave and darkness and now I am into the light. Even though you can never get rid of the ups and downs completely, now instead of it throwing me violently back and forth like before, you've been my cushion to help smooth out the hard times and enhance the good ones. You've given me a reason to succeed, a reason to better myself, a reason build and keep relationships. You've taught me the importance of family and helped me be a better father for our daughter. I no longer feel like at any second my world is going to fall apart… you are my world. You are my best friend, the one person I can't imagine living without, the absolute love of my life, in my heart my soul mate and to everyone else my boyfriend."

"I know that I said that our engagement is off and that hurt you, I am sorry about that. I was angry and wanted to hurt you, and now I am hurting myself thinking how could I do that. I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side," Ivan paused as he went down on one knee and then took out the small box and opened it towards Ludwig.

"…and now… I want you to be my husband…" he said as he gave a nervous smile.

"Please agree to marry me again… Ludwig"

Ludwig was sitting on the bed crying. He wanted to end everything. His life and everything. But seeing Ivan come in dressed like that he knew what was gonna happen. If was called off once already. And he didn't know if he could handle a second. As Ivan told him to wait till he was finished Ludwig nodded and listen.

Every thing Ivan said was true. If Ludwig never smiled Ivan would have never talked to him. He knew Ivan was as broken as he was inside. But he accepted him anyway. Sure the raping and beatings where bad and he should of left. But he put up with it, cause he loved the man. And when Ivan cheated it broke him even more because he loved him so much.

But as the Russian kept talking, Ludwig kept crying. More tears of happiness then of pain. Seeing him get down on one knee and he froze he didn't know what to say. "I said yes before and you called it off." He whispered.

"It hurt me…" He spoke no louder than a mouse would. He didn't want to get hurt again. But he knew by saying no he would hurt Ivan. And Lilah was right there. He couldn't let her see her dad say no to her other dad. So he nodded.

"Yes. "

Ivan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig, and then placed the ring on him. "Let's not fight again, and I won't call it off" Ivan said as he hugged him.

Ludwig hugged him and faked being happy. He had done it many times so he knew it was believable. "So if we fight you're going to call it off."

"I won't break it off" Ivan said feeling hurt by the look in Ludwig's eyes, it was like he didn't want to spend his life with Ivan, it was like he was taking care of some chore. "You don't have to marry if you don't want to…"

"No no ... I want to." He said looking at him. "I do…" Then looked at his daughter and extended his arms offering a hug. "How did my princess sleep?"

"I slept okay" Lilah said as she ignored the hug and went to Ivan. She didn't know what it was, but Ludwig didn't look like his usual mommy.

Ludwig looked heart broken. But smiled. "That's good sweetie. I made your favorite for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry" Lilah said as she stood beside Ivan. Lilah didn't believe that this was his mommy, he looked up at Ivan. "Where is mommy?" he asked. Ludwig was heartbroken. "I'm right here " he said looking at her.

"But my Mommy didn't act like you, she loved daddy" she said as he held Ivan's hand. Ludwig felt even more heart broken. "I do love your daddy." Tears filled his eyes. "I love him so much it hurts…" he started crying. "It hurt knowing someone can't love mommy as much as I care and love daddy." looking at her. "You won't understand."

"I do love and care even more then how much you love me" Ivan said knowing it was true, and felt bad for Ludwig after what Lilah was saying. Ivan picked up Lilah, "Darling, why did you come into this room?"

Ludwig looked at her. "Yeh? If you don't think I'm your mommy why would you come in?" He didn't mean it hurt full. He just wanted to know why.

Lilah felt like she was cornered, she didn't know what to say. She started to hide behind Ivan. "I wanted to talk to Daddy about my nightmare" she said softly

He nodded. "Well if you want to talk to daddy then moms going to leave." He got up and headed down the stairs to give them some time alone. But before he left the upstairs he kissed Ivan and rubbed her head. Then went down. He made some coffee and popped a couple of the pills the doctor told him to try and see if they would work for the depression. It was like a cocktail of pills. He sat on the couch watching some TV. Giving the others space.

Ivan felt the soft kiss and sighed, knowing he was only putting on a show for Lilah. It hurt, he felt like Ludwig didn't love him. He felt like breaking apart, but he couldn't at a time like this. Ivan looked at Lilah as he sat down. She was having nightmares quiet a lot, what could those nightmares be about, maybe they should go to the doctor to see if there was a way to get rid of them if it keeps affecting her sleep like this. "What do you see in your nightmare, darling?" he asks as he pats the side of the bed next to him. She walked over and sat beside him. Explaining everything.

Ludwig really did love Ivan. He always had. No matter what. He didn't put on a show for his daughter. He was trying to show his love.

"I see him in my dreams, it starts off with me going to school and then I am alone with him... and then..." Lilah then says what happened to her in school with him. Ivan felt bad that his daughter was having these dreams. He saw that man in his sleep. Ivan was going to the doctor to see if there was anything he could get for the nightmares. "Sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore" he said as he hugged her and put her back to bed.

Ludwig could still hear them and he made a doctor appointment.

After putting Lilah to sleep, Ivan went to talk to Ludwig. Ludwig was still sitting there. Then realized he left his pills pit. He had hid taking pills for years.

Ivan walked into the room where Ludwig was and saw some pills around him, "what are these for?" he asked.

He looked up. "I told you I had depression. The doctors are trying me on these again." There was about six bottles. "I been on them all before and they didn't work. So he's trying again."

Ivan had changed back to his usual clothes, as he sat down beside Ludwig. "Why did you never tell me, I could have helped you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing works." He sighed and finished his coffee.

Ivan moved closer and pulled Ludwig towards him and ran his hand through the others hair. "I love you and I won't stop until you're happy again," he said as he softly kissed his forehead.

He hugged in and leaned his forehead into the others lips. "How can I be happy when my own daughter doesn't want me around her or touching her? I can't even hug my baby."

"Darling it's not your fault she doesn't want to be touched, it's just she was... hurt. You have to give her some time, she has been hurt in the worst way possible" Ivan said as he worried about Lilah. "Also it's just that children see more than us, and maybe she can sense that your upset and she doesn't think that her mum would ever be sad, because whenever she saw you when she was growing up... you always acted happy."

He sighed he knew it was his entire fault. And he nodded. "I know. I just want my little girl to be happy." He hugged in and cried a bit. "Then you have to be happy" Ivan said softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

(A few months after previous chapter)

It was the night before the wedding and they had decided that they were going to spend the night apart, Ivan was staying at a mates house and so was Ludwig. Ivan didn't sleep well without the presence of Ludwig next to him, keeping him warm, even though Ivan was as warm as he could be.

Ivan couldn't wait to get married, not being without Ludwig creates a hole in his heart and the only way to make his heart complete was to be with him. Ivan lay in his bed cuddling with the next big thing, his pillow. His pillow still had his cologne smell on it and Ivan felt closer to him this way.

Ludwig was at a friends house. Nervous and missing his love. He covered up Lilah before going to bed himself. But he didn't sleep very well. Missing Ivan so much, he rather lose his oxygen and be able to say I love you one last time then be apart from him.

Lilah was going to be the maid of honor. Ludwig had chosen this beautiful pale blue dress for her to wear, Ivan had sent the dress to Ludwig so he could dress Lilah.

Ivan put his suit on, and combed his hair. He looked at himself again in the mirror; Ivan still couldn't believe that in a few hours he was going to be married to Ludwig. Ivan had been dreaming of this day for the past few years ever since he met Ludwig.

His dreams were finally coming true, and us together is going to be amazing, cause when Ivan was with him He feel like he can do anything. "Ivan, the limos here" his friend, stated as he knocked on the door signaling to him that it was time to go now.

"I'm coming" Ivan said as he looked in the mirror, the next time he sees himself in this mirror… he was going to be a married man.

Ivan made his way carefully through the doorways and into the limo. His legs started to feel like Jell-O, Ivan was afraid of falling as he waited for Ludwig to walk down the aisle, all these things started running through his mind.

Finally he reached the place, he was so excited and nervous, and he kept telling himself "why am I so nervous? Today is going to be the best day of my life and I'm going to spend it with the man I love and I have nothing to be nervous about as long as he is here with me."

Ludwig had gotten lilac ready and then himself. He had thought for month about this day. He got dressed up and then made his way to the church. Watching as Lilah walked down but not showing himself yet.

The bridesmaids were all lined up in by the building waiting for everyone to get into their seats. They were just waiting for Ludwig now. Then Ivan saw the beautiful castle, the doors opened and the organ started to play and one by one the bridesmaids and groomsman started to walk down the aisle.

Ivan heard the "here comes the bride" music playing before Ivan was able to see Ludwig. Then Ivan saw Ludwig at the bottom of the aisle, and as soon as Ivan saw him he felt like two magnets were pulling them together and they were getting closer and closer.

Ludwig finally reached next to him, and there he was looking so handsome in his tux. Ivan wanted to kiss him so badly but Ivan had to control himself and he knew Ludwig was doing the same. Ludwig came down the steps. "L-Ludwig… you look absolutely stunning today, I'm speechless" he said

Ludwig was like jello the whole way down. Standing next to Ivan. Ivan had never looked so handsome like that since there second date. He blushed a bit at the others comment. "I could say the same to you." Wanting to take his hand.

Ivan took Ludwig's hand and then they walked up the few steps towards where the register guy was standing, whose name was Tony. They then turned to face each other and then Tony started to speak. Both Ivan and Ludwig had written their own vows to read to each other out loud.

Ivan started to read his.

"First I would like to say how beautiful you look today Ludwig. I don't know how ever I became this lucky to have such a wonderful and brave man as you. Every day when I wake up I think I have been dreaming everything, and when I turn to face you, you will not be there."

"Before I met you I thought I was going to die alone and have no one to love me. The day I saw you at the party, I had gotten a whiff of your cologne and every time I smelled it, it reminded me of you."

"We have had our ups and downs but we always come out stronger even after a fight. From the first time I met you at the party, I knew there was something between us and you knew it too. The first time I held your hand they felt like they were electricity running through every touch. They first time I kissed you I got the feeling that I couldn't hold up my legs, they felt so weak during our kiss."

"I realized yesterday that I don't want to live a day without you ever again. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe."

"I can't even sleep in my bed if you are not there cuddling me, last night I couldn't sleep and it was the longest night I ever had because you were not there with me. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful."

"Three years ago when I first saw you, I felt something strange. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt like there were five thousand elephants running over my heart. You still make me feel that way. You still make me feel nervous. You still make me feel excited. You still make my heart race. You still make me feel so in love. Only this time it's better because you're not just a crush. You're my best friend… my boyfriend … my better half."

"I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole."

"Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I love you and our baby forever and always baby"

"I have always been the lucky one in this relationship. You have been my strength. You have made me a better man, a better person. You have always had enough love for the both us. Enough love to get us through all the crazy things we have been through. You have made and continue to make me happy. The kind that lasts. The kind that makes me want to wake up every morning and live my life. I love you and Lilah more then you will ever know and I will always love you two."

When Ivan finished his speech he heard something. Then out of nowhere Ivan heard a small happy scream, Ivan looked around to see Lilah waving at him she looked happy and it looked like she agrees with Ivan.

Ludwig listened and teared up. Tears of happiness and joy fell on his face and hearing his baby girl being so happy he let out a laugh. He started to read out his.

"Ivan. Ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one. And that first night I kept saying to myself. I'm going home with him. I'm going home with him. Repeating it over and over. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend every second of my life with you. You are my better half my soul mate. My best friend… and now you shall be my husband. "

" I want to wake up every day cuddling in to you. You make me feel safe and protected. I love waking up to see your cute face and even when you have drool hanging from your lip. I love just laying my head on your chest and hearing that beat there. Knowing that I have your heart and you have mine."

"I want to start a new chapter in my life. And that starts with becoming one with you. And giving you my heart my soul and my love. Forever and always."

Ivan laughed at some parts and smiled at others, and then felt a tear fall down his face, which he wiped away quickly.

The next thing Tony said was what they have all been waiting for. "I would like to pronounce you husband and Husband. Ivan you can now kiss the groom" Ivan didn't waste a second and kissed the German, it was one of those kisses that made people weak in their knees. The next thing they hear was…

"I now present you with Ivan and Ludwig Braginski" Tony said.

Ludwig couldn't wait to get his hands around Ivan's neck and kiss him deep. Hearing his name and Ivan's together brought a smile to his face and he felt even weaker. He pulled back from the kiss a huge smile on his face, there was no way someone could fake happiness he was feeling right now. He looked as everyone stood and clapped. But he didn't let go of Ivan.

In the limo on the way to the reception, they sat in each other's arms the whole way. "I love you." Ivan looked up as he started to speak, "I love you baby, and don't worry I will never leave you alone at night ever again" he said, "that is a promise" I van said as he pulled up against the reception hall, and then the newlyweds made an entrance.

This day seemed to be going by so quickly and Ivan just wanted it to slow down. Then DJ announce "can we make way on the dance floor for the newlyweds, for their first dance as husbands" Ivan still can't believe that Ludwig was his husband, Ivan smiled as they went up to the dance floor. "May I have this dance, Mr Braginski?" Ivan asked as he held out his hand waiting for Ludwigs.

Ludwig stayed as close as possible. Loving every second. Hearing him ask he blushed and looked at lilah. "Do you think I should?" He teased Ivan a little. But took his hand.

Ivan laughed at Ludwig's words. Then they held each other so close while they were dancing; they had been waiting to hold each other like this for the past few days. Ivan smiled when he felt Ludwig rest his head on his shoulder.

Ludwig was comfortable with him. He rested his head humming a bit and whispered. "I got a little surprise lilah is going to my parents' house tonight and I got us a hotel room." He got so close so he could tease by rubbing his hips into Ivan's.

It had been so long since they had alone time. Ivan bit his lip as he felt Ludwig teasing him. "That's nice... mmm" Ivan said thinking of what they would spend the time doing.

He leaned in to his ear. "Now that you're my husband I want to be fucked by you more than I have ever had." He gentle bit Ivan's ear.

Ivan shivered and could barely speak. "Let's go to the Hotel" he said as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and dragged him away.

Ludwig laughed "but everyone is still here's" he stopped at the door. "I want it bad to. But we still have to say goodbye. And say bye to our girl."

Ivan groaned as he pouted at Ludwig. "Fine..." he said as he smiled at Ludwig. He smiled and kissed him then walked in to find Lilah. Ivan went with Ludwig and then saw Lilah, she was 6 now and looked pretty in her dress, Ivan's girl.

Ludwig smiled. He never touched her without her hugging him first or asking for it. It still felt bad and wasn't sure how she felt about him. " hi girly."

"Hey mommy" Lilah said as she ran towards Ludwig and hugged him. "Let's go home, I'm tired" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

He hugged her and picked her up. "Your going to grandmas tonight." He told his parents about if she wakes up with nightmares or is freaked out to call if she won't calm down, and about her vitamins in the morning.

"But I don't like them..." she said as he gave Ludwig a sad face."Can't I go with you... I want to be with you."

He looked at Ivan. Then back at her. "What about a friends house" but he knew that probably wouldn't work. So he sighed and looked at Ivan. mouthing "should we just take her and forget the whole "us" night?"

Ivan shakes his head, "I need to have some alone time with Daddy here... why don't you be a good girl and stay with grandma, and then will buy you some toys from that show you like... My little pony..." Ivan said as he hugged Ludwig.

"Really... YAY! Okay Daddy I will be good" she said as she placed one arm around Ludwig and one around Ivan. "Bye Daddys" she said as she hugged them close. Then she walked away to Ludwigs parents.

Ivan then smirked and took Ludwig's hand and started walking out of the building and towards the Hotel. He was holding Ludwig's hand when he heard someone calling his name. The man was obliviously drunk, and he looked 20 years older than Ivan.

"Ivan... I-Ivan" the man said as Ivan turned around and went slightly pale. "Hey it's been so long" the man said as he stopped by them and looked at Ivan, and started to stroke his face and Ivan hissed and pulled away.

"Hey who is this cutie?" the man said as he looked at Ludwig. "Why is it you have so much time to spend with him and not me... why do you ignore my calls?" he said as he smirked. Ivan stayed silent not saying anything. "Hey cutie... don't be fooled by Ivan's face now... he used to be so adorable when he was younger" the man said as he ran his hand through Ivan's hair, and still he stayed quiet.

Suddenly the man pushed Ivan towards the wall and placed his hand down Ivan's pants, then he started to whisper into Ivan's ear. "Why are you playing so hard to get... why don't you just let me have you again… Do you remember how it felt when you used to be under me, panting and moaning for me when I had my cock deep ins-" the man stopped speaking as Ivan kneed him in his dick. "Stop trying to make me angry Sadik" Ivan scowled.

Seeing the man Ludwig was confused. But when he started to bring up Ivan as a child, he knew it could only be one person. Either a close family friend or his father. When he saw what he was doing to Ivan then seeing Ivan knee him Ludwig grabbed his hair and pulled the others face close to him. " Touch my husband again or contact him and I will murder you!"

Ivan watched as Ludwig went vicious towards Sadik, it was cute and at that moment Ivan felt so much love for Ludwig. "Let's go and leave this worthless shit here" Ivan said as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and started walking away.

Ludwig kicked the other before walking off. And went with Ivan. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

Ivan sighed as he saw the others questioning look and he knew that now they were married he couldn't lie to him about anything. He had to tell the truth.

"He is from my past... I was 15 and he was my math's teacher, he was about 30 then. Anyway after what happened at home, I would come to school and he would be nice to me, and I started to like him. He saw that and took advantage of me, at the time I didn't mind. I was fucked by my dad at home harshly, so when it was with him, he fucked me gently at times and I didn't say no... so it wasn't rape to me... and I thought it was okay, I thought I loved him... but then I saw him doing the same to some other boy so then I stopped talking to him and left him alone... I changed school and I hadn't seen him since... until last month when he contacted me, wanting to talk... I kept ignoring him" Ivan said as he looked away, feeling ashamed.

He looked at him. "You never told me he contacted you? Why not?" Then looked down. "You promised me no more secrets."

"I didn't want to worry you... I didn't want to tell you about him, I was embarrassed about how I acted back then. I was a lovesick school boy, who fell for the first person who was nice to him... how pathetic do I sound, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think he would do anything, he didn't know where I lived" Ivan said looking at Ludwig.

He nodded. And sighed. He felt somewhat betrayed. But he didn't show it. His mood was ruined and he didn't feel like having sex anymore, just thinking of the others hands all over his husband made him sick. "Let's just go to the hotel. Your mates brought a gift to the room for us. I'm not sure what."

Ivan saw how Ludwig was acting different; he knew this would happen if he told Ludwig, He didn't like how Ludwig looked so sad. "Babe... are you mad at me?" Ivan asked feeling broken. He never liked being reminded of his past.

"Ivan no. Just please no. Not tonight. And we just try to have a nice night. Today has been great." Looking at him. And sighed. He fixed his tie and kept walking.

Ivan nodded knowing that Ludwig was going back to his moods when he was sad, Ivan sighed knowing this was his fault. Then he saw the Hotel straight ahead.

Ludwig checked them in and went to the room. It was big and romantic. Flowers on the bed with a box and a bottle of Champaign. And a note saying. 'Have lots of fun ;)' he opened the box and blushed. Handcuffs whips and lots more filled it. "I'm going to kill your mates…"

Ivan smirked when he saw the box, with the usual stuff but when he saw the small outfit he laughed. Ludwig would have to wear that kitty costume, "Remind me to thank them" he said as he laughed.

Ludwig shook his head a few times laughing. "I'm going to kill them…"

"I think you should get changed..." he said as he held the black outfit, with the cat ears and the soft tail, with whiskers.

Ivan smirked as he saw Ludwig appear with the outfit. "Looking sexy" he said as he wrapped his arm around Ludwig's waist and pulled him close. "Better not be a naughty kitty" he said in a low voice in Ludwig's ear.

He laughed. "I bite. And if you get to close. I'll scratch you." He showed his hands where he was wearing gloves with little claws on it.

Ivan laughed as he spanked Ludwig's ass and smirked moving even closer. "Would you?" he said with a grin. Ludwig yelped and smirked. He took the nails, dug them in his back and dragged them down. They weren't sharp so he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

Ivan smirked as he felt those nails. Then he laughed, "best you got?"

Ludwig bit in to Ivan's neck hard and then lick up the few crimson drops. Ivan bit his lip to stop him from moaning. Ludwig smirked then pulled back. And walked away swinging his hips grabbing two glasses and walked back pouring up the drink and handed him one.

Ivan watched as he saw him swinging his sweet ass. Then he got the drink and instead of drinking it, Ivan poured it over Ludwig's head. He laughed then pouted. "Kitty's don't like being wet and sticky."

"But I do" Ivan said as he pushed Ludwig back on the bed, and started to lick him up. Ludwig laughed and purred. Ivan smirked and instead of licking this time, he started to leave bite marks everywhere.

Ludwig moan. Then Ivan picked up the Handcuffs and looked around the room to see the pole, he then handcuffed Ludwig onto it. Ludwig smirked but he stayed there.

"Stand up... and don't think about trying to escape... or punishment" Ivan said as he turned around and purposely dropped the key. Wanting Ludwig to get it. Ludwig tried to go for the key.

Ivan had one eyes on Ludwig but didn't let him notice, he opened the box and took out some whips... waiting. Ludwig grabbed the key. Ivan turned around and smirked, "what are you doing,,,, tut tut"

He pretended to look scared Ivan smirked and ripped off what Ludwig was wearing and picked up the whip, "punishment time!"

Ludwig smirked and tried to get away using the key. Ivan took the key and stroked Ludwig's face with the whip.

The German moaned and pulled away. Ivan laughed and then brought the whip down on Ludwigs body until it was red, and hot. Then he bent low and laid soft kisses on him. He yelled and moaned with every hit

"You sound so sweet" Ivan whispered as Ludwig panted. Ivan then placed Ludwig's legs around him. "I can't wait any longer... I need to be in you now!"

He laughed and watched him. Shifting to be more comfortable. Ivan then placed some lubricant on his cock, hissed from the cold and then thrusted inside of Ludwig. He screamed In pleasure and pain. Ivan kept thrusting into him until he came and then he pulled out feeling tired.

Ludwig came and panted. Ivan released Ludwig and then laid back on the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the laughed and tucked him in.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Where am I?" Ivan thought as he was walking down some sort of corridor. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing some sort of uniform, and then it came back to him. He was at school of course he was, where else would he be? Ivan then looked down at himself and frowned. He was disgusting, skinny, covered in scars and still only 14 years old. Ivan didn't know what Sadik saw in him. Why was he interested? Ivan thought about it as he walked towards the turkey man's classroom._

 _Ivan didn't care why Sadik was interested, but it made Ivan feel happy. Sadik was the only one who cared about him; school was a break from home where he was hurt and fucked. But here he was shown kindness by Sadik and it made him happy. Ivan didn't care that Sadik was twice his age, Ivan knew he loved Sadik, and today he planned to tell him. Ivan walked into the classroom to see Sadik on his desk marking some papers. Ivan smiled as Sadik took of his glasses and looked at him. "Hey Ivan" he said as Ivan walked towards him. "Hey sir" he said softly._

" _I came here like usual, but today I want to tell you something…" he said as he started playing with his fingers. "Sure what is it?" Sadik said as he got up and pushed Ivan back against the table and started undoing his buttons on his shirt. "You are so perfect" he said as he removed the shirt and started sucking Ivan's neck gently biting it._

 _Ivan blushed and then looked away, he wasn't used to compliments. He wasn't used to someone being this gentle with him. It still hurt sometimes when he would bite him, or enter him without preparing, but Sadik said he liked it that way, it gave him more pleasure, so then Ivan would let him and say nothing about the pain._

" _I love you" Ivan said quickly as Sadik started to undo the buttons on his trousers before throwing them aside, as he removed his own clothes. "I love you too" Sadik said, obviously lying. Only wanting to fuck the kid. Ivan smiled thinking the teacher meant it._

 _15 minutes after entering the room, and he was already bent over the desk and getting slammed into without preparation. Ivan bit his lip ignoring the pain, but then he felt an explosion of pleasure as he moaned._

" _SADIK!" Ivan moaned loudly as he rolled his eyes. "I love you more than anyone Sadik… please fuck me harder with your big fucking cock…" Ivan said knowing the other man loved hearing those words. Suddenly Ivan was turned over to face the man and instead of Sadik being there, it was his dad._

 _Ivan screamed and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, it was someone he didn't expect. It was Ludwig. He looked so evil and was smirking down at him. Fucking him…_

Ivan woke up with a jolt, sweat running down his head. Him panting trying to calm down. It was just a nightmare, even if it was just a flashback of what actually happened except the end, it was still just a dream. He then remembered that he had a habit of speaking out loud when he was sleeping, so what he may have said in his dream he may have said out loud.

Ivan then looked at Ludwig to see him awake with an expression that made you wonder what he heard. Ivan hoped he didn't hear Ivan moaning for Sadik or saying that he loved him and wanted to get fucked harder.

"What did you hear me say?" Ivan asked softly, scared of what Ludwig will say.

Ludwig stared at him. Tears filled his eyes since he herd everything. "You told me you didn't want him. That you didn't meet him, that you didn't care about him." He said with hurt. "You lied to me. Right to my face. On our wedding night…" This hurt.

Ludwig was just making progress with his depression and this just hit it and made it go rock bottom. He was in the middle of getting dressed. "My mom called Lilah won't sleep. I was going to put her to sleep and come back." He knew Ivan didn't know where his parents lived. "But if you love the other so much maybe you should go be with him." He said as he left the room and went to see his baby.

Ivan smacked his forehead. How could this have happened? It was just a stupid dream; it was before he even met Ludwig. "I don't want him, and I don't care about him, I swear" Ivan said running out of the room and chasing Ludwig. "I never lied to you... I love you... please Ludwig."

Ludwig stopped and looked at him. "Then why scream his name and why say you loved him…" Looking at him and sighing. "I need to go see lilah. Can we do this in the car?"

Ivan nodded as he felt his heart feel heavy, he then walked into the car with Ludwig. "Luddy... It was just a flashback... I'm sorry... I want you and only you."

Ludwig shook his head. "Not now Ivan." He sighed. "Just forget it ok. We will talk about it later…"

"Why? We need to talk about it now!" Ivan said looking at Ludwig and knowing he messed up."

"No right now, I need to go get lilah she's having nightmares of that freak touching her again and she won't calm down for my mother."

"Fine…" Ivan said thinking about Lilah. Ludwig left and drove to his parents' house, while Ivan walked back home. Ludwig walked into the house going in to see his crying girl.

"Mommy...h-he came b-back…"

"No no he's not back. It was just a night mare." He held his arms out for her. Lilah ran to Ludwig and held him tightly. "But he was here, in this room and he told me that you weren't going to come and save me... it seemed so real" she said as she cried.

"No no sweetie." He held her and tried to shush her. "It was just a nightmare. It's not real." He picked her up and went to the couch holding her.

"Mommy I am so s-scared…"

"I know sweetie." He held her and played with her hair a bit. "Where is Daddy?" Lilah asked as she leaned her head on Ludwig's body. "I don't know…" he looked around forgetting if Ivan came with him.

"I want to go home"

"Then let's go home"

Lilah smiles and nods, then extends her hands wanting to be carried. He picked her up and carried her to the car. Bringing her home and carried her inside.

Ivan heard the door open and then saw Ludwig walk in, with Lilah. Ludwig was looking tired. He brought her in. And went to her room putting her to bed. Ivan was a bit hurt when Ludwig walked past him, no expression and no words and then went upstairs. Ivan felt like shit, it wasn't his fault he had a stupid dream.

Ludwig tucked her in and got her to sleep. Then he went down stairs. He never knew Ivan came home Ivan had sat down and then turned around to see Ludwig.

"Your home?"

"Nah I am a fricken ghost... boo" Ivan said sarcastically.

Ludwig looked at him. And kind of just at the floor. "Sorry."

Ivan sighed and walked towards Ludwig and placed his arms around him. "I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry."

For some reason he thought he was going to get a beating, so he flinched right up when touched. Ivan felt the flinch and then pulled away. Then he turned away. He felt a but hurt knowing that even after they were married, Ludwig was still scared of him. "You look tired, you should go to sleep…"

Ludwig felt bad. "Ja… Come on." He took Ivan's hand. Ivan looked back and looked at their hands.

He looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Ivan said as he let go of Ludwigs hand and then sat down in front of the telly. "I am not feeling very tired, and you look like you are. So you should just sleep for a while, I am just going to watch a bit of TV" Ivan said wanting Ludwig to go.

Ludwig was confused. "Well I'll just sleep down here then." He went to sit next to him. Ivan moved away. "Ludwig please... just go to sleep in your room" Ivan said quietly, while looking away.

He felt heart broken. But he just got up and left in a sob. Tears streaming his face hug he went to his room. Ivan sighed, he knew that he must be hurting Ludwig's feeling now but he was tired. And needed time to think.

Ivan went upstairs to check up on Ludwig after a couple of hours, when he walked in he saw that he was sleeping, he then wanted to check up on Lilah… he walked in to see her wide awake, reading a book.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Daddy… I just couldn't sleep" she said as he placed the book down. "Oh, so do you want to watch some TV with me, to pass time" he asked as she nodded and then he walked down towards the Living room with her.

Ivan heard the door knock, he groaned as he removed himself from where he was sitting beside Lilah, when he was watching TV, and Ludwig was upstairs still sleeping. Ivan opened the door to see Sadik standing in front of him, towering over him. Ivan scowled, and was about to shut the door but then he remembered that he was stronger than the turkey man, and he was bigger; there was nothing to be scared about. It's not like it was 20 years ago when he couldn't protect himself.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked at Sadik. The other man grinned, "I'm here to have some Russian ass… I think you will do perfectly" he said with a smirk as he took a step closer towards him. Ivan took a step back. "Look you twat… I am stronger then you so don't even think of touching me… I am not scared of you" Ivan said as he backed into a wall.

"If you are not scared, then why are you backing away from me… and also there is no way you are going to hurt me…" Sadik said as he started to kiss Ivan. Ivan bit Sadik's lip and shoved him away. "Fuck off" he hissed then he remembered that Lilah was still in the room, Sadik looked back and grinned. Then he walked towards Lilah and took a black metal object from his pocket and then placed a gun by her head, she looked scared and just gave Ivan a helpless look.

"Daddy…"

"Stop it… please" Ivan said desperately, not wanting Lilah to get hurt. She has already been through enough in her lifetime. "I won't hurt her … if you suck me off, like you used to" he said as he smirked and laughed when he saw Ivan collapse in front of Lilah but facing Sadik. Ivan felt pathetic; he should have closed the door when he had the chance.

Ivan felt like he was 15 years old, and Sadik wanted to fuck him. "Let her go first" Ivan said as he looked up, wanting to punch him but he couldn't with Lilah watching. "Sure… only if I enjoy the blow job…looks like you need to try your best… for your daughter..." he said as he moved closer towards Ivan, so that his cock was close towards Ivan's mouth, even though he was still clothed.

Ivan was embarrassed but knew if he didn't do as he was told, Lilah would die. And he knew that Sadik wasn't bluffing. Ivan started to undo the buttons on the others trousers and then he pushed them down, and then he removed the Boxers as well. Ivan then looked at the others limp cock. He then took a deep breath in and gave the cock a few strokes before taking it in whole.

He used one hand to grope the others balls, and then started moving his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around him, making sure that not one part was left untouched. He then made sure that Sadik's cock hit the back of his throat, knowing that would feel good for the other. He gagged slightly, and then tried to blink away the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He knew the other was enjoying it with the way he was moaning, and grabbing his hair making him go faster.

Ivan continued to go this until he felt Sadik shake and cum in his mouth, Ivan then swallowed the salty liquid and then pulled away from the others cock. "Happy" he said as he wiped away the cum that was dripping down his face. "Yeah… you have improved my little slut" Sadik said as he stroked Ivan's face. Ivan flinched and nodded.

"Lilah… sweetie… please go upstairs into your room, but don't wake up Daddy. I'll be upstairs in a bit" Ivan said as Sadik removed the gun. And then Ivan watched as Lilah left the room. He sighed and then stood up. He then saw that Sadik was facing the gun at him. Ivan went pale.

"Strip for me… slowly" he said as he grinned. Ivan felt humiliated but didn't know what to do. He wanted to go upstairs and be with Ludwig, he wanted him but he couldn't wake him up now and let him see what was happening. Ivan nodded and started to remove his clothes, slowly. Then he was naked. He was standing by the wall holding his hands and not looking at Sadik.

Sadik walked over to him and spanked him, hard. "You still have that sweet ass… it looks so fuckable" Sadik said as Ivan gasped. He didn't like how Sadik was touching him; he only wanted to be touched by Ludwig.

Ivan stood still as Sadik started touching him everywhere, not leaving an inch of his skin untouched. "Your such a slut… getting fucked by your dad every night for god knows how many years… and you didn't care to tell anyone… that means one thing… you must have liked it… you must have liked having your daddy's cock inside of you" Sadik said as he started to stroke Ivan's cock.

Ivan looked away, he knew he was a slut but he never liked it. "I didn't you sick fuck" he said quietly trying to not feel Sadik hands on him. "You did you slut, I bet you loved it when your dads friends came around, and fucked you together… mmm… you must have loved getting fucked raw" he said as he started twisting Ivan's nipples.

"Then you still were not getting your ass fucked enough, so you came to me… acting so sweet wanting me to fuck you… and you thought I loved you and you loved me" Sadik said as Ivan looked away. "I was 14, what did you expect… and fuck you" Ivan said again as he felt the gun next to his head, and then he felt his head ringing. Sadik must have hit him with it.

"Don't talk to me like that" Sadik said as he pushed Ivan back into the wall. He then made sure Ivan was facing the wall. "I wonder how long you haven't bottomed" he said as he slammed his erected cock into Ivan, causing him to scream from agony. He then bit his lip trying to be quiet; he didn't say anything else as the blood dripped out of him as Sadik continued to fuck him.

"Moan my name, and tell me what you used to say to me…" he said as he grunted and kept slamming himself into Ivan. "N-Never" Ivan whimpered, and then he felt pain across his face and felt blood dripping down. He had gotten hit by the Gun again.

At that moment he gave up fighting and wanted to die. So he then agreed to do what Sadik said.

"S-Sadik… S-Sadik… P-Please F-Fuck me harder with your h-huge c-cock" Ivan moaned as he closed his eyes and knew that Sadik was smirking. Sadik continued to slam into him until he finally came inside of Ivan. He then laughed as he pulled out and turned Ivan back around.

"Look at that… you sure are a slut... look at how hard you are" Sadik said with a grin and then started stroking Ivan, trying to get him off. Ivan didn't care anymore, he should have told Sadik to fuck off but he didn't. He let himself get touched, plus even if he said anything Sadik wouldn't stop, he still had the gun pointed at Ivan's head. Ivan then came all over Sadik's hand and then Sadik wiped it on Ivan's hair. Sadik then moved away from Ivan and watched him from the distance.

Then he started to leave, "We must do this again sometime" he said as he walked towards the door, he walked out but a few seconds later his came back and pointed the gun at Ivan...

He then pressed the trigger…

…

Nothing happened. Ivan had closed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw that the gun had a small flame at the end of it. Ivan almost died when he realized that it wasn't a real gun, that it was a fucking lighter. It wouldn't have killed him. Ivan couldn't believe that he was raped, while being threatened by a lighter.

Sadik laughed at Ivan's expression then he left. Ivan walked over to the door and locked it. He then placed his clothes back on. Ivan then went to the kitchen, got a glass, placed two ice cubes in it and then poured some Vodka. He took it then he noticed that his hand was shaking; he then felt anger at himself. He was such a pathetic slut.

He then threw the glass at the wall and watched as it shattered to pieces. He then started to punch the wall and kept doing it as he felt blood trickling down his hands. His knees started to feel weak, and suddenly they stopped working and he collapsed to the floor. Ivan then leaned his head against the wall and drew his knees closer towards him.

Ivan closed his eyes, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling and within seconds he was sobbing, the sobbing where you can't even breathe.

"He is right… I am such a slut" Ivan sobbed.

…

He would have been crying even more if he knew that Lilah never went to her room, and had instead stayed by the stairs and watched as her Dad was raped in front of her eyes. She then waited until Ivan walked into the Kitchen, then she ran upstairs to wake up Ludwig.

She then told him everything that happened, calling Sadik the Turkish man. She then told Ludwig about every single thing that occurred even the stuff she didn't understand and the stuff that Sadik and Ivan had said.

Lilah started to cry, as she felt it was her fault.


	12. Chapter 12

Ludwig listened to everything that Lilah said and he panicked. He picked up the phone. Called the cops and the hospital. Then ran down stairs to find Ivan. He picked him up and helped him. Not sure with what else's to do.

Ivan saw Ludwig and pushed him away. "Ludwig what are you doing?" Ivan asks as he stands up and tries to act normal.

"Lilah told me what happened." He said looking at him. "Don't worry I got help coming, he won't touch you again." He knew when Ivan was like this it was like he was a different person. And he knew he wasn't supposed to do anything without his say so.

"Nothing happened... I'm fine" he said as he turned away, he hated the fact that Lilah saw everything and had told Ludwig, This wasn't supposed to happen. "I don't need any help."

"Ivan you were just raped. You need to see some one…"

"Look I am fine... and it's not like I am not used to how this feels... remember my dad... look just give me a few hours, and I will be back to normal" Ivan said not believing himself.

Ludwig shook his head. "No. Ivan. They are almost here right now."

"I don't want to see them, and I refuse to talk to them" Ivan said as he left the kitchen and started walking away. Ludwig ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Ivan stop!"

"Ludwig..." Ivan said as he stopped walking. "Don't touch me... why would you want to touch a slut like me?" he said quietly, that it was barely audible.

"You're not a slut." He pulled him in to a hug. "It's not your fault. It's his fault."

"He raped me while threatening me with a fucking lighter, do you know how bad that feels... and I am a slut, I was fucked by my dad, by his friends, by Sadik and..." Ivan didn't continue.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was a lighter. You were protecting Lilah."

"Can't we just forget about this?"

"No we can't." There was a knock on the door and Ludwig opened it to find the cops. Ivan smiled and walked towards the cops, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but we don't need any of your help.' Ivan said with a smile on his face.

"We got a call. We have to check it out."

"There is nothing to check out" Ivan said opening the door wider, knowing that they can't do anything unless Ivan says something.

"We need to there was a rape call…" Looking at Ivan.

"No one here was raped" Ivan said taking a step back, and trying to stay calm.

They sighed seeing how stressed out Ivan seemed. "Fine."

Ivan sighed and smiled before waving to the cops as they walked back to their car. Then he closed the door and returned to normal. He walked past Ludwig and got some more Vodka, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Ivan, you haven't drank in a year!" Ludwig gasped. "Yeah" Ivan said as he took another drink. "There is a lot of things that haven't happened in a year…"

"Like what?"

"LIKE ME BEING FUCKING RAPED!" Ivan shouted with an angry expression, then after the silence he calmed down and looked away.

Ludwig backed away a bit. "Ivan it's not your fault…" He stepped closer. Reaching for the glass. "Put the drink down. It's don't solve anything."

"Don't tell me what to do? You don't know anything" Ivan said as he placed the bottle down and pushed Ludwig against the wall, harshly.

He gasped and huffed. "Ivan it's for your own good. "Then looked at Lilah. "Rremember what I told you. Go upstairs ok sweetie?"

"But Mommy..." Lilah starts to say until Ivan turns around . "Lilah go to your room!" Ivan said coldly as he looked back at Ludwig. Ludwig glared at Ivan. "Don't yell at her!" He pushed Ivan away and went to her. "Sweetie just please. Mommy will be up in a little bit. Go listen to mommy's iPod with the headphones ok."

Lilah was scared so she did as she was told and ran upstairs to her room. Ludwig looked at him. "Ivan. Calm down remember what happened yesterday. It was the second best day of my life. The first was when I met you."

"How can I calm down? All I can think about is how his hands felt all over me... I can still feel him inside of me... I need a fucking distraction" Ivan said as he turned around and grabbed Ludwig's shirt pulling him in close and kiss him.

Ludwig looked at him and pulled away. "Then let's get you cleaned up. We can have a bath." He didn't want to do anything with Lilah awake. "We can have a bath later... But there is something I need right now!" Ivan said as he placed one hand around Ludwig's waist and pulled him in tightly.

"Ivan. She's upstairs and she's scared. Can we do this another time?"

Ivan ignored Ludwig's words. Ludwig pulled away. Ivan didn't let him go, and pulled him by his hair. "You're my husband and you will do as I say!"

Ludwig screamed and tried to make him let go. "It hurts. And yes I'm your husband. Not your slave!"

Ivan didn't say anything, and just pushed Ludwig on the bed and then climbed on top of him. Pressing his body against Ludwig's as he started to rip of Ludwig's clothes. "Ivan stop." He pushed him and tried to kick him.

Ivan hated it when Ludwig fought, it made Ivan tired. "Be quiet, or I swear I will hurt you and Lilah... it's not like she is my daughter, we aren't even blood related" Ivan said as he punched Ludwig in his stomach.

He huffed. "She is yours, I got a DNA test done, and she's yours. You're the father." He said gasping, and punched Ivan back. "Stop…"

Ivan frowned and looked away thinking. "Why tell me now, after 6 years that she is mine?" Ivan asked holding Ludwig's hands with his own and stopping Ludwig's legs moving by placing his legs on them.

"Because I only found out two days ago."

"Then why not tell me two days" Ivan asked with anger. "Because everything with the wedding and with the planning and stuff I forgot."

"You forgot something as important as that" Ivan hissed.

"Yes…"

Ivan removed himself from Ludwig, then took a cigarette from his pocket and started to smoke. It was a habit he had stopped a few years ago, but he had picked it up again. "Leave" Ivan said looking out of the window.

"No!" He hit the smoke out of his hand. Ivan watched as the cigarette fell and said nothing. "I don't want you here, go" Ivan said as he started to get another smoke.

"I'm married to you. We are talking this out!"

"I don't want to talk" he said as he walked away.

"Ivan!" He yelled and got up. Ivan walked out of the room and then was stopped. Ludwig stopped him. Tears covered his face. "Ivan please don't…"

"Why not? Why would you want anything to do with me?" Ivan said wanting to hurt himself. "I love you Ivan. I love you so much that the thought of being away makes my heart hurt." He whipped his face. "The thought of not sleeping curled up to you makes me want to cry. The thought of not being with you makes me want to just die, I need you."

Ivan sighed, smiling but not believing those words. "How can you... I have raped you… I have hurt you... It was my fault that our first three kids died... I am broken inside... I am used and fucked... it would be better if you found someone who was worthy of you."

"Everything that happened in the past brought us where we are today and I wouldn't change it."

Ivan smiled looking at Ludwig and wondering how he ever was lucky enough to get someone like Ludwig to marry him. "You are super sexy right now" Ivan said with a laugh. He laughed. "No .. That's you Hun bun."

"Hun bun?" Ivan asked as he raised an eyebrow. He blushed. "I'm sorry. It's slipped out."

"Its cute, Luddy" Ivan said with a laugh. He blushed and covered his face. Ivan laughed and then slowly moved Ludwig's hand so he could see his face. He blushed. "I love you…"

"I love you" Ivan said as he kissed him. "What happened today... can we just forget about it?" Ivan asked as he ran his hand threw Ludwig's hair.

Ludwig shook his head. "I won't forget it. But I won't bring it up."

Ivan nodded and started walking over to Lilah's room; he needed to apologize for shouting at his daughter.

Ludwig was already on his way to her room. He knocked and poked his head in. Lilah had been crying, she was hurt by her dads voice. She felt like she did something wrong, she heard the door opened and then she hid her face under the duvet.

"Awe sweetie." Ludwig walked in and sat on her bed. "It's ok." Lilah heard her Ludwig and then removed the duvet a bit and then went and hugged Ludwig. "I'm sorry" she said then she saw Ivan, so she hid her face in Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig held her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault honey."

"It is, I must have done something for daddy to be mad at me" she said as she held Ludwig tighter. Ivan sighed and sat beside Ludwig, he then started to stroke Lilah's hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong, it was just daddy being a twat... will you forgive me?"

"Daddy was just having his man period it wasn't you" Ludwig said. Ivan burst out laughing and then raised an eyebrow at Ludwig. "Seriously?" Ivan said. Lilah nodded at then looked at Ivan. She then held out her small hand and Ivan took it gently. "I forgive you daddy" she said as she hugged him.

Ludwig shrugged and laughed. And hugged them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ludwig got up to get it. Sadik was waiting by the door, he had heard from a friend who worked in the police station that someone had called in about a rape at this address and it made him laugh. He loved how Ivan must be scared to have done that. He just wanted to have a small talk with him about it.

Ludwig opened the door. "What are you doing here. I'll call the cops again" he said to him and went to shut the door. Sadik smirked and then placed his foot in the door stopping it from closing. "I just want to talk" he said with a grin.

"You're not talking to Ivan. He's busy" he looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Cutie... I know Ivan isn't busy, so why don't you tell him to man up and talk to me instead hiding and sending his... pet" Sadik said with a grin.

I'm his husband not a pet. And no I'm not getting him. I will call the cops again. I called them the first time and I'll call them again, and this time Ivan won't stop me. "Oh you're his husband... how sweet" Sadik said as he stroked Ludwig's cheek. "And it was you who called the cops, cutie... you know that I have friends on the inside so if you do call them, I will get taken in but just be released in about half an hour... the police can't touch me" he said with a laugh. "Of course Ivan stopped you... he was always the one who wanted to be quiet about everything... unless when he was being fucked" Sadik said with a grin.

Ludwig pulled away from him and shoved him out of his house. And stepped outside. He locked the door so Sadie couldn't get in and he left his keys in the house. He would just walk to a store and call Ivan to let him in. "You listen here. I'll keep calling them till they lock you up just to shut me up, you leave him and my family alone," then he calmed down.

" I'll do anything for you to leave them alone, just please don't touch Ivan or Our daughter…"


End file.
